The Avatar Warriors: Quest for StarClan
by TTAvatarfan
Summary: We all know that the Avatarians changed back into humans in my last story, but what if they never did? A new adventure begins...
1. Cast of Characters

**A/N: Well, I got such positive response from my other story and so many people wanted a sequel, so here it is!**

**Cast of Characters**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Sunstar- sun colored tom, amber eyes

**Deputy:** Winterfrost- white tom with blue eyes

**Medicine cat**: Pandafur- black and white she cat, yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

Hawktalon- strong bodied long haired tom, golden eyes

Ravenwing- black tom with a white chest, yellow green eyes

Lillyfoot- dark brown she cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Wildpaw

Smallorchid- light brown she cat with pale blue eyes

Apprentice, Amorepaw

Redfern- blood red she cat with green eyes

Foxfire- bright orange she cat, orange eyes

Moonshadow- beautiful blue black she cat with bright blue eyes

Yellowmoon- grey tabby with pale yellow eyes

Darkstorm- charcoal grey tabby

Apprentice, Moonpaw

Firestorm- dark red tabby tom

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Flametail- orange tabby tom

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Nightbandit (aka Toph)- midnight black she cat with pale green eyes

Braveheart (aka Sokka)- muscular stone colored tom with icy blue eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Goldspirit (aka Aang)- tom with rich golden coat and white arrow marking, dark grey eyes

Desertflower- sandy colored she cat, blue eyes

Redbird- white and red tabby, yellow eyes

Apprentice, Duskpaw

Butterflywing- sandy colored tabby with a white chest and paws

Rainflower- pale red she cat with golden eyes

Inbi- muddy colored she cat

Inochi- muddy tabby she cat

Mairu- light brown tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Dawnpaw- she cat with a golden coat and white chest, dark grey eyes

Moonpaw- misty blue she cat, blue eyes

Duskpaw- dark golden blue she cat

Amorepaw- beautiful grey blue she cat with blue eyes and white paws

Icepaw- white tom with one blue and one amber eye

Wildpaw- tannish orange she cat with amber eyes

Dewpaw- rosey colored she cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Silvercloud- silver tabby, light blue eyes

Seamist (aka Katara)- blue grey she cat with icy blue eyes

Autumnleaf- tortoiseshell calico, amber eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Reedstar- black tom with green eyes

**Deputy: **Runnigbrook- dark tan tabby she cat, bluish grey eyes

**Medicine cat:** Mistcloud- misty grey cat, green eyes

**Warriors:**

Iceclaw- dark grey tom

Mudwhisker- muddy colored tom with very long whiskers

Silverwave- tabby she cat, light blue eyes

Salomontail- brown tom with long fur

Apprentice, Troutpaw

Birdflight- grey tabby she cat

Riverjewel- long haired silver tabby

Apprentice, Robinpaw

Amberpelt- amber colored she cat

Flowerpetal- light brown she cat

Littleclaw- small brown tabby

Mistyfur- light grey she cat

Tanpelt- light tan tom

Lita- dark grey she cat with blue eyes

Quita- blue grey she cat

Nali- dark grey tom

Luta- blue grey tom

Kya- blue grey tom, Luta's twin

Luora- dark grey she cat

Kura- dark tabby she cat

Nyu- blue grey tom

**Apprentices:**

Troutpaw- tortoiseshell she cat

Robinpaw- brown she cat with a white chest

**Queens:**

Springflower- pale amber tabby

Bluesplash- dark blue grey she cat with dark blue eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Sunshinestar- grey and white senior tom

**Deputy:** Blizzardfur- massive muscular white tom, one blue eye and one green eye

**Medicine cat: **Pandalilly- black and white she cat with stripes

**Warriors:**

Summerwind- dark brown tom

Tigerlilly- light brown tabby

Dunstripe- dun colored tom with a dorsal stripe

Moonflower- dark grey, almost black she cat

Plumblossom- light brown she cat

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Owlfeather- golden amber tabby

Rabbitfoot- grey tom with a white belly

Snowflake- long haired white she cat

Rainstorm- light grey tom

Apprentice, Breezepaw

Spottedpelt- amber tom with a dappled coat

Apprentice, Mosspaw

Smallbreeze- solid brown she cat

Badgerclaw- black and white tom with long front claws

Wildflower- light golden colored she cat

Apprentice, Grasspaw

Nisha- grayish gold she cat

Inaba- tan she cat with a black dorsal stripe

Sora- light gold she cat

Yan- tan she cat

Tala- light grey she cat, light grey eyes

Ania- light brown she cat, dark grey eyes

**Apprentices:**

Breezepaw- grey tabby she cat

Mosspaw- molted brown she cat

Whitepaw- white tom with green eyes

Grasspaw- golden tabby tom

**Queens:**

Desertrain- tannish she cat

Rosebud- pale brown she cat

Raccoonface- beautiful ragdoll colored she cat with long fur and shocking blue eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Lonestar- muddy brown tabby tom

**Deputy: **Leopardcloud- muscular tom with a clouded coat and light blue eyes

Apprentice, Marshpaw

**Medicine cat: **Sorrelfur- sorrel colored she cat

Apprentice, Applepaw

**Warriors:**

Littlecolt- small dark brown tabby

Bearclaw- dark brown tom

Firelight- orangish she cat with yellow eyes

Blackpool- black she cat with yellow eyes

Nightshade- charcoal grey she cat

Mousetail- mouse colored she cat

Redstripe- red tabby tom

Lionclaw- golden tom

Apprentice, Aspenpaw

Ivyheart- dark grey she cat

Apprentice, Lichenpaw

Frostfire (aka Zuko)- black tom with a scar across his left eye

Blueflame (aka Azula)- bluish black she cat with golden eyes

Shyro- reddish tom

Zina- black she cat with yellow eyes

Azara- black she cat with orange eyes

**Apprentices:**

Applepaw- rosy dappled she cat

Aspenpaw- light tabby she cat with white paws

Lichenpaw- brown tabby tom

Marshpaw- light brown clouded tom

**Queens:**

Blackdawn- black she cat with golden eyes

Dragonfly- grey she cat

Goldenheart- golden tabby

**A/N: This is just a preview. I'm probably not going to get the sequel up for a while, but keep watching!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: And heeeeeeeeeeere it is! Wohooooo!**

**Avatarfanatic: I believe that too. And, I'm going to try and make this story even better than my original, if that's possible!  
**

**Strix Moonwing: Well, here it is!**

**StarDragon411: Yep, Aang had better run!**

**Kimfire: Yeah. Thanks for the idea!**

**ironhide11: Trust me, you're going to love them!**

**DarthPotter205: Your need has been met!**

_In the darkness, something shifted._

_Now, he was in a forest with all the warm forest smells in Greenleaf surrounding him. There was also the distinctive smell of prey._

_A squirrel scuttled up a tree, catching Aang's eye. He watched it chatter at him angrily before it disappeared into the branches._

_Before he could go after it, another movement startled him. It was not the movement of prey, but another cat._

_Aang swung his head around to meet the other cat's gaze. It was a beautiful tabby. Her ice blue eyes seemed to peer straight into him as she walked forward. Her paws barley seemed to skim the ground._

_Aang's eyes widened in shock. This cat didn't even seem to belong to the physical world, and yet she seemed like she once had. She smelled like ThunderClan after all…_

_Seeing his expression, the she cat gave a _mrrow_ of laughter. Aang wondered what was so funny._

"_Who are you?" he asked after a moment._

_The she cat answered, "My name is Silverstar. I was the leader of ThunderClan before Sunstar. I was the cat who chose him as ThunderClan deputy."_

"_So you're a StarClan cat?" Aang asked in awe._

_Silverstar nodded._

_Then, she spoke again. "I know who you really are…Aang. I know who your friends are as well."_

_Aang cocked his head. "You do?"_

_Silverstar nodded again. "I was the one who changed you and your friends into cats in the first place. That took enough of StarClan's power alone. But I still managed to send a message to Pandafur to warn her that you were coming."_

_Aang was still perplexed. "So, why aren't you talking to Pandafur or Sunstar? Why are you talking to me? I'm just an ordinary warrior who wasn't even born a cat!"_

_Silverstar remained calm as she explained, "Even though StarClan was not the ancestors you were taught to believe when you were born, you have always had a special connection with them that you are not even aware of."_

"_So, you just came to tell me this?" Aang asked, beginning to loose his patience._

_The tabby shook her head. _

"_I have come to tell you something very important, Aang, something that may endanger the forest in the future."_

_The golden colored warrior was all ears._

"_A new enemy will rise," Siverstar declared ominously, "Born in the shadows of evil's fire, that will posses more darkness than the forest has ever seen"_

_Now, Aang was frightened. What was this new enemy? But then he knew it would be pointless to ask Silverstar half a dozen questions that maybe neither of them knew the answer of, so he asked her one simple question instead._

"_How will we stop it?"_

_Silverstar lifted her head higher and answered, "As well as a new enemy, new heroes will rise, that will be born of two elements but will hold the power of four."_

"_What do you mean?" Aang asked, but the tabby was fading away._

"_Wait!" he called anxiously, "Silverstar, come back! Come back!"_

ooooooooo

"Aang, wake up!" Sokka said in an annoyed voice as he prodded Aang's side with a paw.

Aang's eyes snapped open and he was instantly awake. Sokka glared down at him.

"You were talking in your sleep," he said.

"Yeah," Toph added as she stretched out her front legs, "And you probably scared away all the prey. Nice going."

Aang looked at them sheepishly. Then, he turned his head to look outside thewarrior's den. The first few rays of dawn light were just beginning to wash over the ThunderClan camp. Already warriors were bustling about. No apprentices, though. There hadn't been any since Desertpaw, Redpaw, and Butterflypaw became warriors. Desertpaw had been Aang's apprentice, actually. Now their names were Desertflower, Redbird and Butterflywing. They were Rainflower's kits.

Just then, Desertflower came gasping and panting all the way into the warrior's den, her blue eyes bright with excitement.

All was quiet for a minute before the young she cat said euphorically, "Goldspirit, you have to come to the nursery!"

Instantly on his feet and concerned, Aang asked, "Why, what's wrong?"

There was another pause before Desertflower finished, "Seamist had her kits!"

"What!?" Everyone said in unison.

Without hesitation, Aang shot out of the warrior's den and headed straight to the nursery.

It wasn't long before he got there. When he did, he slowed down and headed quietly inside.

He instantly spotted Katara, lying in a nest of lichen with Autumnleaf, who was expecting kits any day now, sitting protectively over her. When she saw Aang, she stepped aside.

Aang very carefully padded his way over Katara until he was standing over her. At her side were four perfectly healthy kits. She looked up at him, tired but obviously bursting with pride.

"They're…they're beautiful, Katara," Aang said in awe. He bent down his nose and nuzzled the nearest one.

"Well, well, well," came a voice from the outside of the nursery, "Looks like you two didn't waste any time."

It was Sokka who had spoken. Toph was there too.

Aang cleared his throat nervously while Katara shot her brother a death glare.

"It was our choice, Sokka," she said.

"Hey, whatever," the stone colored warrior defended himself, "I'm not complaining. I've always wanted to be a uncle."

"Well," Autumnleaf's voice came from some way off, "It's obvious who the kit's father is."

There was another pause as Aang and Katara gazed down proudly at their kits. Then, Aang asked, "So what do we have?"

"All girls," Katara answered.

"Have you thought about names?" Aang asked again.

Katara made a thinking face before she answered, "You know, I think I know the perfect names for them…"


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here I am again! Ahhhhhh! I had like, three midterms today! They need to burn and go to hell! Oh, and I'm square dancing in gym now, which really sucks because my partner's like, half a head shorter than me. XP Anyway, read and be happy!**

**Queen B of Randomness 016: Avatar and Warriors are my favorite things, so, I thought, why not put them together? And I'm glad you liked my other story! Thanks!**

**Strix Moonwing: Very good guesses. We'll see what happens! And yes, Aang got very lucky! XD**

**Kimfire: Here's more!**

**StarDragon411: I know, it's a miracle, isn't it.**

**Avatarfanatic5: That prophecy took me forever to come up with, so I'm glad you liked it!**

**DarthPotter205: I love making evil cliffhangers, I'll warn you right now. :) And don't you mean Avatar Warriors story? XD**

**SugarrQueen156: Thanks, I have big expectations for this story too!**

Six moons later…

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting," Sunstar yowled from atop the Highrock itself.

In no time, all of the Clan cats poured out from their dens to sit beneath the designated area. Katara and Autumnleaf's kits were crowded around them and the two mothers glanced at each other with a knowing gleam in their eyes.

When all was settled, Sunstar yowled once more, "We have an apprentice ceremony to perform for seven new apprentices. This is the most number of apprentices ThunderClan has named at once in a long time, so I hope to make this a special occasion for all of you."

There were murmurs of approval. Aang looked ready to burst with pride while Winterfrost sat underneath the Highrock with a similar expression.

"We will start with Autumnleaf and Winterfrost's kits." He looked down at the kits in question before saying, "You three, come forward."

The three kits complied. The small tannish one bounded up to Sunstar with much enthusiasm while the rosy colored one followed shyly. The white one held his head high with dignity and pride.

Once they were all standing in front of Sunstar, the ThunderClan leader called out, "From this day forward, until they have earned their warrior names, these kits will be known as Icepaw," he motioned to the white kit, "Wildpaw," he motioned to the tannish kit, "And Dewpaw," he motioned to the rosy colored kit.

The tan kit couldn't help trying out her new name.

"Wildpaw!" she said excitedly.

Sunstar gazed down at her with amusement before saying, "These new apprentices will need mentors. Lillyfoot," he addressed the dark brown she cat, "You will be mentor to Wildpaw. You found an excellent mentor in Darkstorm, and I hope that you pass on all that you have learned from him to this apprentice."

Lillyfoot stepped forward and Wildpaw bounded over to her and they touched noses.

"Braveheart," Sunstar continued the ceremony. Sokka stepped hesitantly forward but he was noticeably excited. His first apprentice! He was the oldest of the four friends but Aang, Katara and Toph still got to mentor apprentices before him!

"You are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Icepaw. Hawktalon was a noble mentor to you, and I hope that you will pass on your knowledge and strength that you gained from him to this apprentice."

Icepaw stepped forward and touched noses with his new mentor, obviously liking him already.

Sunstar finally called, "Flametail, you will be mentor to Dewpaw. Your mentor was Sandclaw. He was a great and worthy mentor to you. StarClan will honor him. Now, it is your turn to pass on all you have learned to this apprentice."

Dewpaw walked hesitantly up to her new mentor and touched noses with him. Flametail felt touched and choked up. He made a silent vow to avenge his mentor by making Dewpaw the finest warrior ThunderClan had ever seen.

When the new apprentices sat down beneath the Highrock once more, Sunstar called, "Now, we will initiate Goldspirit and Seamist's kits. You four, come forward."

The four kits looked around excitedly as they complied to Sunstar's order.

"From this day forward, until they have earned their warrior names, these apprentices will be known as Dawnpaw," he motioned to one golden colored kit who bore a striking resemblance to her father, "Moonpaw," he motioned to a kit whose fur looked like moonshine on the water, "Duskpaw," he motioned to a kit who looked like a miture of her parents, "And Amorepaw." The fourth kit looked almost exactly like her mother.

There was a pause before Sunstar started to name their mentors.

"Firestorm, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Dawnpaw. You posses a fiery spirit and willpower to match, and I hope you will pass on those qualities to this apprentice."

Dawnpaw raced forward and touched noses with her new mentor, a bit too eagerly. Firestorm couldn't help but purr in amusement.

"Darkstorm, you are ready for another apprentice. You will be mentor to Moonpaw. You did an excellent job in mentoring Lillyfoot, and I know you will do just as good of a job in mentoring this new apprentice."

Mentor and apprentice touched noses.

"Redbird, you will be mentor to Duskpaw. Seamist was an excellent mentor to you, and I hope that you pass on all of the courage and spirit you gained from her to Duskpaw."

Redbird stepped forward proudly and touched noses with her new apprentice.

"Smallorchid, you will be mentor to Amorepaw. You have a kind and courageous heart that will be perfect to teach this new apprentice."

Smallorchid touched noses with her new apprentice with a gleam of affection in her eyes. Amorepaw gazed respectfully up at her new mentor.

"Your training will begin tomorrow," Sunstar concluded, referring to the fact that it was already moonhigh.

Everyone was so absorbed in congratulating the new ThunderClan apprentices that they didn't notice the pair of deadly golden eyes watching from the gorse tunnel.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi all! No, I'm not dead. Sorry for the wait, bit of writers block. But I have a killer plot for this thing in mind, so keep looking!**

**goldenwing57: No, Aang does not die in this. That would be way too depressing. And anyone who has read my Aftermath story knows what I'm talking about!**

**ironhide11: All right, geez, don't kill me!**

**Kimfire: This might have a few ideas from The New Prophecy, but it's going to be mostly my story.**

**SugarrQueen156: Thanks! (again) **

**Swimstar: Thank you! I like their names too, and I can't wait for everyone to see their warrior names!**

**Strix Moonwing: Tell you what, if you can come up with a mate for Sokka and names for the kits, I'd be happy to!**

**Queen B of Randomness 016: Run for your life!**

**Avatarfanatic5: Flametail was Flamepaw for a while in my last story. He's just a regular warrior who had Sandclaw as his mentor, and actually I never thought of that until I was typing the chapter.**

**DarthPotter205: I could probably do that. And you'll just have to wait and see for the rest!**

**StarDragon411: It's only going to get freakier. Not as freaky as my last story, but still freaky.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, have to put one in at least one chapter. I don't own Avatar or Warriors.**

Dawnpaw blinked sleepily in the early morning light. Faint rays were beginning to shine inside of the apprentices' den. Around her were the six other apprentices who hadn't even begun to stir.

Dawnpaw was used to this though. She was always the first one up. She always had been up first in the nursery, too, bright eyed and ready for an adventure.

"Your father was never a late sleeper, either," her mother had said.

Yes, that's how things had always been. Now things were different. She was an apprentice in training to become a warrior!

A quiet rustling sounded beside her, and Dawnpaw instinctively knew it was Duskpaw. She always woke after Dawnpaw, usually followed by Moonpaw and then Amorepaw.

"Think we should head out?" Dawnpaw asked her sister, her dark grey eyes sparkling with excitement.

Duskpaw didn't respond at first. The sun began to climb higher over the horizon as she hesitated and soon other cats began to stir.

"Soon," she answered, "But not now."

Dawnpaw began to grow frustrated. Her paws were itching to go out and train with her mentor. Firestorm, if she remembered correctly. The clan talked highly of the orange tabby warrior, so she knew Sunstar must have made a good choice.

A sudden tickling in her nose caused Dawnpaw to sneeze. It was not an ordinary sneeze, however. It blew her backwards so that she crashed into the back of the apprentices' den, waking everyone in the process.

"Not again," Amorepaw groaned sleepily.

This had always happened in the nursery. But Dawnpaw wasn't the only one who sneezed like that. Duskpaw did too. It led them to the conclusion that the two she cats were airbenders like their father. Amorepaw and Moonpaw soon figured out that they were waterbenders, taking after their mother.

Duskpaw shook her head at her sister.

"Talk about a rude awakening," Icepaw mewed out.

Dawnpaw flashed him a hot look. She may have had her father's looks, but she had Katara's temper.

"Please guys," Moonpaw mewed quietly, "Don't fight. We're not kits anymore. We're apprentices, so why don't start acting like them?"

Dawnpaw's hot look cooled and she whispered, "Sorry, Icepaw."

Icepaw cocked his head with a smile and answered, "Sorry. It's just early. We all just need to get used to each other, that's all."

The sun was getting higher in the sky and Wildpaw announced, "I think we should head out. Our mentors will be looking for us."

The rest of them agreed and padded out. Dewpaw and Dawnpaw stopped and stretched luxuriously, flexing their claws. When they stood up again, Dewpaw meowed, "I think we should eat some breakfast first."

Dawnpaw nodded and they headed over to the fresh kill pile. She noticed her mother and father sharing a rabbit while Winterfrost sat neaby, eating a wood pigeon. Sokka was running his forepaw over an ear, washing it, and Toph crunched down on a blackbird.

Aang lifted his head, watching as his kits picked fresh kill for themselves. Katara lifted her head as well and sighed fondly. Their kits were growing up.

After they had finished eating, Aang padded over to his nearest kit, which happened to be Dawnpaw. She lifted her head and blinked up at him before nuzzling her head against his shoulder. A purr escaped her and she felt her father purring as well.

"Make me proud of you," Aang said as they separated. "Be the best warriors you can be."

Dawnpaw perked up when he called the 'warriors'. She nodded vigorously before running off to her sisters' side. Well, most of them.

Katara licked Amorpaw's ears worriedly. "Just be careful," she cautioned.

Amorepaw wriggled out from underneath her mother and said, "Mom! I'm not a kit! I can take care of myself."

Her mother looked a little hurt, so Amorepaw added, "I'll be fine. Smallorchid told me we're just exploring the clan boundaries a little."

Katara nodded before nudging her kit gently forward and saying playfully, "Alright, now get going."

Aang and Katara sat together as they watched their kits join their mentors for their first day of training. Sokka and Toph came up beside them.

"They grow up so fast," Sokka said in a mock sad voice.

"Yeah," Toph said as if agreeing with him before saying abruptly, "Don't you have an apprentice to train today, too?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Sokka said as he ran towards his white apprentice, nearly tripping himself as he did. Aand, Katara and Toph exchanged amused glances as they watched Sokka collect himself and head out the gorse tunnel with Icepaw.

Everything was perfect, Aang thought. Their kits were apprentices and Sokka was a mentor. However, his views would change at the Gathering that night…

**A/N" I know it seems a bit boring now, but bear with me. Things will pick up. This chapter was mainly to introduce ThunderClan's newest apprentices. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't really feel good today. I got a cold. But I couldn't stay home from school. God forbid, I'd have like a ton of work to make up. IS IT FRIDAY YET!?**

**BlackBlade500: Cool new penname! The chapters will get longer eventually!**

**Strix Moonwing: Thanks a lot for the idea! I think I know the perfect way to fit Suki in here…**

**kataangfan22: Yeah, I thought they would be cool as cats too. Warriors and Avatar are my favorite things in the whole world, so why not combine them?**

**SugarrQueen156: Yeah, but you gotta love Sokka anyways!**

**Avatarfanatic5: Like I said, I got a really good plot in mind for this. Things are about to change tremendously in the clans!**

**Queen B of Randomness 016: I think a lot of people like the name Moonpaw. But I'll bet no one has used the warrior name I've picked for her! Here's your update!**

**ironhide11: Well, I've told you what I've planned to do in school, and I have to respect other people's wishes!**

**Mew Cherry: Actually, I've been thinking about putting Icepaw and Dawnpaw together. And don't worry, this story is going to be Sukka! Sokka needs somebody!**

Fourtrees was already overflowing with cats when Sunstar and the warriors he had chosen arrived. He had taken Aang, Mairu, Winterfrost, Redbird, Desertflower, Butterflywing, Rainflower, Darkstorm and Flametail. No apprentices this time.

As soon as they reached the dip that led into the clearing, the ThunderClan cats split up. Aang walked along with Mairu for a while. Soon, they caught sight of a very familiar cat…

"Zina!" Mairu called out to his old friend.

The black she cat turned her head towards him, her face lighting up in recognition. She mewed some sort of goodbye to the group of ShaowClan cats she had been talking with and bounded excitedly over to them.

"Mairu! Goldspirit!" she said happily when she finally stood in front of them.

They started walking forward, talking as they walked when Zina finally asked, "So, how are things going in ThunderClan?"

"Great!" Mairu answered her, "Inochi, Inbi and I are official ThunderClan warriors now!"

"That's great!" she congratulated.

"And we have seven new apprentices," Aang added.

""Really?" Zina asked slyly, "A few of them wouldn't happen to be yours now, would they?"

Aang felt the skin under his fur grow slightly hot with embarrassment. "Maybe..." he answered softly.

"I have a mate now, too," Mairu said, changing the subject.

"Oh?" Zina said, interested.

Mairu nodded like an enthusiastic kit. "Yep! Silvercloud is going to have my kits!"

Zina was about to reply when one of the clan leaders yowled for silence atop the Great Rock. It was Sunstar.

There was a pause as everyone quieted down. Finally, the amber tom spoke.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to begin the Gathering," he said.

"ThunderClan is doing well," he started off, "We have seven new apprentices in training and one of our queens is due to have kits in about a moon."

There were murmurs of approval before Sunstar concluded, "And the bending cats who joined ThunderClan, Mairu, Inbi and Inochi, are now official warriors."

Cats yowled their approval before Sunstar jumped off the Great Rock and Lonestar took his place.

"Things are very well for ShadowClan," he began. "Our medicine cat, Sorrelfur has taken on an apprentice that will be known as Applepaw."

There was a slight pause before Lonestar continued, "And we have two new warriors for ShadowClan that will be known as Blueflame and Frostfire."

He looked in the direction of the two named warriors. Everyone followed his gaze.

Aang froze, his eyes wide. There was something disturbingly familiar about those cats. He looked even closer, squinting his eyes to see their black pelts in the moonlight.

One of them was a she cat and the other a tom. The she cat was a very dark blue, almost black color and had golden amber eyes. The tom, who Aang assumed to be her brother because they looked so much alike, was black and had golden eyes as well. There was also a bare patch of skin that extended from his left eye to his ear…

_Oh no,_ Aang thought desperately, _Oh, Vayu, please no. It can't be…_

But it was. Those two new ShadowClan warriors were none other than Zuko and Azula.

Aang shook his head, trying to convince himself that he was seeing things. But there they were, looking coolly at everyone. Even when Lonestar was finished speaking, Aang couldn't look away, afraid they would try something.

_But they haven't seen me, _Aang thought, _And I intend to keep it that way. StarClan only knows what they might do if they figure out I'm here. Or my friends. Or that I've had kits…_

A new sense of fury filled him. No matter what, he thought, he wouldn't let any harm come to his kits, not if there was something he could do about it.

It seemed like moons before the Gathering finally ended, and all the while, Aang kept a wary eye on Zuko and Azula. When Sunstar announced that it was time to leave, Aang couldn't get out of there fast enough. He tried not to make it too obvious, but obviously Mairu noticed him.

"What's the matter?" the tabby warrior asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Aang responded, only half paying attention.

Mairu shrugged and simply said, "Whatever you say." He turned to follow Sunstar near the head of the group heading back to ThunderClan.

Aang stayed near the rear of the procession, something he rarely did. He just couldn't get Zuko and Azula out of his mind. And couldn't help but think that the Clans were in trouble once more.

_They're always going to be in trouble if those two are hanging around, _Aang thought worriedly, _No cat is safe now._

**A/N: I apologize for the short, crappy chapter. But like I said, I don't feel good. Review please! It would make me feel better!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ugh, I'm still hacking up pieces of lung. Damn cold! I want it to just GO AWAY!!!!!! –cough- Sorry! And yay! I have a snow day today!**

**StarDragon411: Yes! That little S.O.B…**

**Queen B of Randomness 016: Zuko doesn't like Azula in my story, but he just knida follows with what she says, like on the show. **

**Mew Cherry: Yes! Lots of suspense!**

**BlackBlade500: Thanks for the score! I'm trying to make these chapters longer, but it's not easy. We'll see what happens.**

**ironhide11 Your ferret speaks Chinese? Wow, and I thought my cats were smart! But, all my cats do is sit around and lick their…well, you know. And where's an angry mob when you need one?**

**Strix Moonwing: I'll tell you right now, it's nothing good. And you know, I stayed home from school on Friday, so yeah. Kinda ironic.**

**Avatarfanatic5: Well, Zuko might have changed a bit, And no, Iroh's not coming in. Sorry!**

**Swimstar: Well, here it is!**

The scenery was absolutely beautiful.

A slight breeze blew through the trees, bringing the warm smell of oak and maple and sap. The flowers were in full bloom on the forest floor, and one couldn't help but stop and smell them.

That wasn't what they were here for, though.

Sunstar had sent Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph out on a hunting patrol. The four of them were only too happy to comply, since they hadn't spent much time together lately. Not only that, but StarClan seemed to be on their side. The prey was fat and easy to catch today, and they already had a whole boatload to take back for later. And it was still only early morning.

The four of them slunk quietly through the forest, not talking much, even though they wanted to. But if they did, the prey would hear them and hide. So they kept their voices quiet.

Suddenly, Toph stopped, motioning for everyone else to do so. When they complied, Toph closed her eyes in concentration, feeling the ground for vibrations. When she found the ones she was looking for, she said in a low voice, "Hey guys, watch this."

Over the course of a few moments, Toph extended her right hind leg and pulled it back in place sharply. The ground slid towards her, and with it came a small wood mouse. The tiny creature didn't have a second to react before Toph pounced on it and killed it.

Aang winced slightly. The vegetarian part of him still didn't like killing or seeing these animals be killed.

But none the less Katara praised the earthbender, "Nice trick. Where'd you come up with that?"

Toph shrugged. "Thought I'd put my earthbending to some other use besides fighting."

After she buried the mouse, they walked forward once more.

"Let's catch one more thing before we head back," Sokka decided aloud.

"Yeah," Aang agreed with him, "Because I don't think we'll be able to carry back any more."

Agreeing, everyone began to listen and scent the air more frequently for prey.

Their search led them to Sunningrocks. Aang sighed. He remembered when they had fought RiverClan for these very rocks not so long ago, when he and his friends were merely apprentices. Winterfrost and Autumnleaf had earned their warrior names in that very battle.

Aang blinked to bring himself back to the present. He then opened his jaws to scent the air for prey. There wasn't the smell of prey, but something else…

Suddenly, the quiet atmosphere was shattered at the sound of a furious, territorial yowl. A cat from across the river suddenly appeared from a dip in the land. Behind it was a RiverClan cat, Mudwhisker, if Aang remembered correctly. The tom's fur was fluffed out in rage as he chased the other cat right to the edge of the river. The intruder kept running.

"And stay out!" Mudwhisker spat before he turned around and headed back into his own territory.

Aang scented the air once more quickly.

_The intruder is a she cat, _he mused to himself, _But she doesn't smell like she's from any of the Clans…_

As he thought, the she cat in question darted from across the river behind Sunningrocks. After that, everything was still.

Everyone was left staring after her in shock. There was a moment of silence before Katara spoke.

"Maybe we should go see if that cat's alright," she said quietly.

"Are you out of your mind?" Sokka contradicted, "RiverClan must have had a good reason to chase him out of their camp, so why are we going to help him if he's a troublemaker? What if he's dangerous?"

"She," Aang corrected. "It's a girl."

Sokka gave him an exasperated look before he exclaimed, "Whatever!"

"Still," Toph added, "We should see if she's okay."

Aang and Katara nodded in response. Sokka agreed with reluctance.

So, very carefully and quietly, so as not to surprise the strange cat any further, they made their way over to Sunningrocks.

When they arrived, they saw a midsized, skinny, run down young she cat. She looked no older than the four of them. Looking closer, they noticed that she was a reddish brown tabby. Her white chest was slightly marred with mud. She looked up at them, her green eyes wide with fear.

"P-Please don't hurt me," she stammered, "If this is your territory, I'll leave. I don't want to cause any trouble."

Sokka gazed hard at her. He wasn't sure if this cat was a friend or a foe, but she seemed…disturbingly familiar.

He leaned forward slightly and took a hesitant sniff at the she cat. She recoiled slightly, trembling.

Sokka pulled back and looked at her thoughtfully. Fear was the most straightforward element in her scent, but she didn't smell like she was from around here. Kinda like when the four of them had first arrived in ThunderClan…

But the look in her eyes told Sokka the most. They were filled with fear, but they looked gentle and kind. But there was something about them that looked like they held the spirit of a fighter. But there was only one person that Sokka knew that had those kinds of eyes…

"Suki?" he asked hesitantly.

The reddish tabby looked up at him. Her trembling ceased and her eyes held only curiosity and surprise now.

"Sokka?" she asked back.

"Suki!" Sokka said again, this time elated with joy. He bounded forward and pressed his face against hers, both of them beginning to purr.

When they broke apart, they started asking at the same time, "How did you…? What just…? What are you doing here?"

"So," Toph interrupted, "You're a cat too. Who's next? Ozai?"

"Toph?" Suki questioned, "Aang? Katara? You're all cats?"

Aang nodded. "We have been for a long time now. Long enough for us to become warriors."

"Warriors?" Suki gazed at him quizzically, cocking her head.

Sokka clarified for her, "Ever heard of the four Clans?"

"Just legends," Suki answered, "But I didn't think they were real."

"They are," Katara said, "And we're ThunderClan warriors."

"And that cat that chased you out of his territory was a RiverClan cat," Toph added, "Not the friendliest lot."

Intervening, Sokka said, "Why don't we take her to see Sunstar? She could be made a warrior, like us, and stay in ThunderClan!"

Aang looked doubtful. "I don't know…"

"Well, it's not your choice to make," Toph said as she walked up beside him, "It's Sunstar's."

Glaring slightly at the black warrior, Katara added on a softer note, "I think it's great idea. Sunstar made us warriors, so why not Suki?"

Aang smiled at her before saying, "Alright. Let's go."

oooooo

"Of course," Sunstar said happily as he looked down at Suki, "Why not? She looks like she could be a valuable warrior one day."

With that, Sunstar jumped onto the Highrock and called for a Clan meeting.

"Goldspirit, Braveheart, Seamist and Nightbandit found a cat on our territory," the ThunderClan leader began, "And I have agreed to accept her in ThunderClan and let her train as an apprentice."

Meows of surprise rippled through the Clan cats.

"Are you sure this is a wise decision, Sunstar?" Darkstorm asked.

Sunstar regarded him before saying, "Goldspirit and his friends were not Clan born. But they turned into very valuable warriors all the same. I trust their judgment as well. If they did not think it was wise to bring this cat into our territory, they wouldn't have."

Darkstorm nodded in agreement.

Satisfied, Sunstar called Suki up to stand in front of him.

"From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Leafpaw," Sunstar yowled.

Cats called their approval.

Before Sunstar could continue, Sokka called, "Sunstar, could I be her mentor?"

The ThunderClan leader looked down at him before answering, "You already have an apprentice, Braveheart."

"But I could manage her and Icepaw at the same time," Sokka tried.

"I could mentor her, Sunstar," Toph said, "Braveheart and I could both mentor her."

Sunstar thought for a moment and saw the pleading look in Suki's eyes. His expression softened before he said, "Very well. Braveheart and Nightbandit will mentor Leafpaw. But you must be quick. She's old enough to be a warrior, and will require a warrior name soon."

Sokka and Toph nodded while Aang and Katara looked at each other happily. They knew Suki would make a fine warrior. While the other cats yowled their approval, Suki came forward and touched noses with Sokka and Toph.

And a pair of golden eyes much like the ones that appeared not to long ago watched from outside before they disappeared.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Must…update! Yes, I have finally come crawling back. And everyone's thinking, where were you!? Well, not far. I'm starting to ramble, aren't I? **

**Mew Cherry: Good guess, but I think everyone knows that by now. And yay for Sukka!  
**

**ironhide11: -in a ghostly voice- I don't know, it's a mystery…**

**Swimstar: Actually, I wasn't planning on putting Suki in here. But then Strix Moonwing came up with the brilliant idea of having Suki join ThunderClan, and I just couldn't resist!**

**Queen B of Randomness 016: Appa can make a special guest appearance! lol**

**Avatarfanatic5: Something will happen eventually, and when it does, everyone will be surprised!**

**Strix Moonwing: Do you have Sunset yet? If not, Borders and Barns and Noble has them. That's where I get my books. And Sokka and Suki's reunion kinda reminded me of that too. In fact, that's what I was thinking of when I wrote it! Aw yeah, sure, I'll put Ozai in it! Just kidding!**

**StarDragon411: Wohoo!**

**BlackBlade500: I'm just gonna say she was turned into a cat like the Gaang was. And yay! I got a 5/5!**

**Kataravatar: Okay, here's more, just don't kill me! XD**

**Kimfire: I never thought of that, but now I will. Let's see…who would make a good mate for Amorepaw? Oh! I have a good idea…**

**firehawk101: Why, thank you! And that's okay. I need to get my butt in gear anyway.**

**RedWarrior2: Right now, that's when! ;) **

"We're here," Firestorm finally said after what felt like an eternity to Dawnpaw. Her mentor said that he was taking her to some special places outside ThunderClan territory, some places that she would need to be familiar with. With them was Lillyfoot and her apprentice Wildpaw. Wildpaw looked just as bored as Dawnpaw at the moment.

"Finally," Dawnpaw heard Wildpaw mutter in exasperation. True, the journey was long, but Firestorm had said that it was crucial if they were ever to become true warriors.

At that moment, Dawnpaw noticed that her mentor was walking through some very tall grass with Lillyfoot following behind him. Wildpaw followed her mentor eagerly, but Dawnpaw was a little apprehensive, pausing before she went inside.

"C'mon, Dawnpaw, it's alright," she heard her mentor call from inside the tall grass.

The golden colored she cat took a deep breath and walked inside.

After locating the three ThunderClan cats inside, she asked, "So, where exactly is here?"

Lillyfoot answered her. "We're at the farm. This is the place the bending cats used to live. Did you know that?"

Dawnpaw answered, "My mother and father told me stories about it. They've also told me about this big battle that required all of the Clans joining together. They told me you had to fight something called 'marsh cats.'"

Firestorm nodded. "That's right. When that battle took place, your mother _and _your father were just apprentices!"

Dawnpaw purred in amusement at the thought of her parents as gangly apprentices.

Suddenly, Firestorm and Lillyfoot stopped. Wildpaw and Dawnpaw stopped beside them and shared surprised glances with one another.

Finally, Firestorm said, "Sometimes you are stuck in places like this, where you can't see anything around you. That is why your sense of smell must become as natural for you to use as your sense of sight. So, what can you smell?"

The two apprentices lifted their heads and parted their jaws, drinking in the air. Besides the smell of grass and the smell of her friends, Dawnpaw could smell something else…

_Cats!_

"There are other cats around here," she said to Firestorm.

"I smell them too," Wildpaw added.

Firestorm nodded. "Very good. There _are _other cats around here. They live in the barn, now since the bending cats don't anymore."

Lillyfoot added, "Can you tell how many there are and if they're she cats or toms?"

Dawnpaw and Wildpaw lifted their heads again and smelled the air, concentrating hard.

"I think there are only two," Wildpaw finally said.

"And there's one tom and one she cat," Dawnpaw added.

"Excellent," Lillyfoot praised, "The tom's name is Somali and his mate's name is Havana. We've met them before and they are friendly, so we have nothing to worry about."

"Are they loners?" Dawnpaw asked, suddenly curious.

"Yes," Firestorm answered. Then, he grinned saying, "I'd like to see any Twoleg trying to keep Somali as a pet."

Lillyfoot agreed with him, laughing slightly.

Just then, a lithe orangish shape appeared in front of them. Dawnpaw unsheathed her claws nervously, ready to use the fighting moves Firestorm taught her if necessary.

But she relaxed when her mentor greeted the other cat pleasantly, "Hello, Somali. Long time no see."

The other tom said, "Well, hello Firestorm and Lillyfoot. Haven't seen you two in a long time."

Then, he turned his gaze towards the two apprentices. "Who are these lovely young ladies?"

Dawnpaw shuffled her paws, embarrassed. She noticed Wildpaw just looking at him curiously. When Dawnpaw looked up again, she took in the newcomer. He was pretty big, bigger than Firestorm. And he had a long pelt that was the color of the earth tinged with a fiery sunset orange. His eyes were and orange amber as well.

"These are our apprentices," Firestorm answered. "My apprentice is the golden she cat, Dawnpaw. Lillyfoot's apprentice is the other she cat named Wildpaw."

Somali gazed at Dawnpaw hard, as if he were trying to figure something out.

"You look familiar," the tom said, "Are you sure we haven't met?"

Lillyfoot cleared up for him. "Her father was a cat called Goldspirit. Maybe you've heard of him."

"Oh yes!" Somali said in recognition, his confusion clearing up. "Goldspirit has come by here before. But I never knew he had kits."

Their conversation went on for some time before Firestorm and Lillyfoot decided that it was time to head back.

Upon reaching camp, Wildpaw asked Dawnpaw if she would like to share some fresh kill with her, but the golden colored she cat merely said, "Sorry, but my father told me earlier to meet him when I got back. He said he wanted to teach me some new bending moves."

Wildpaw rolled her eyes and said, "I'll never understand bending cats."

Dawnpaw shook her head and went off to join her father and Duskpaw.

oooooooo

Later that night, Dawnpaw lay awake in the apprentice's den with her siblings curled up around her, already asleep. She decided to stay awake until Sunstar and the other warriors returned from the Gathering. It had been hard to keep her jealousy from showing when Wildpaw, Icepaw, Dewpaw and Leafpaw had been chosen to go. But her mother assured her that every warrior went to a Gathering eventually.

A sudden rustling in the gorse tunnel indicated that the ThunderClan cats had returned from the Gathering. They poured into the camp, most of them heading straight for their dens. Dawnpaw pretended to be asleep when the apprentices came inside the apprentice's den. But after a minute, she fell asleep for real, unable to open her eyes again once they closed.

ooooooo

The sound of paws padding on the ground and the whisper of feline voices woke the young golden colored apprentice later that night. She lifted her head at the noises.

_What in the name of StarClan is that?_ Dawnpaw wondered.

Curious, she hoisted herself noiselessly to her paws and started to walk out before she was stopped by a voice.

"Where are you going?"

It was Icepaw. The white tom had stood up as well and begun to follow her.

"I heard voices outside the camp. I was going to see what it was," Dawnpaw answered calmly through her shock of being discovered.

After a pause, Icepaw said, "I'll come with you. It's better that you have a man with you in case you need protecting."

There was a good natured gleam in his eyes. Dawnpaw almost laughed out loud. Maybe Icepaw was beginning to spend too much time with Braveheart.

With a nod, the two of them headed out the gorse tunnel to investigate.

**A/N: Cliffie! Anyways, did you all know that Somalis and Havanas are real types of cats?** **I love my** **big cat book! In my opinion though, Somalis are way prettier! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: And now, the moment everyone's been waiting for. Who was outside the den? I'm telling you, it's going to surprise everyone!**

**Mew Cherry: I love suspense!**

**Kimfire: Well, I'm glad you're glad! XD**

**Queen B of Randomness 016: Eh, I make everyone crazy.**

**Avatarfanatic5: Yeah, sorry I was gone so long. I don't have an excuse either other than the fact that I was too lazy to update. Oh well. But don't worry, I still love this story and I will finish it!**

**Strix Moonwing: Glad you liked that last little bit. I just couldn't resist using it!**

**BlackBlade500: I already told you. She got changed into a cat like the Gaang with the whole flashy star thing. Eh, I'm babbling, aren't I? And you'll like this chapter, I promise.**

**StarDragon411: Oh really? Well, I guess you'll find out for sure now!**

**Swimstar: Glad you liked that part. And don't worry, I never abandon my stories!**

**firehawk101: Well then, you're going to start hating me a lot more, because I dish out cliffies like nobody's business!**

Dawnpaw and Icepaw snuck quietly out of the camp, careful to keep their steps quiet and their bellies low to the ground. They didn't want to alert anyone of their presence.

It wasn't long before they picked up the scent of the cats they were following. What confused them was the fact that the scents were from all the Clans. All except ThunderClan.

Dawnpaw wrinkled her nose. _Weird,_ she thought._ Well, maybe the scents are just left over from the Gathering. But why would cats from other Clans need to come into ThunderClan territory to get back home? Unless not all of them went home…_

Shaking the thought away, Dawnpaw followed Icepaw a little further before they stopped at the end of the scent trail. They found themselves near a giant bush that seemed to have a hollowed out inside, big enough for a few cats to fit inside. And sure enough, the sound of quiet meows and murmurs came from inside. The two apprentices glanced at each other before hiding themselves discretely behind and smaller bush, where they could still hear and see the other cats.

The noises from inside stopped for a moment before one cat muttered, "You'd better have a good reason for dragging us down here."

"Oh, but I do," came the silky reply. "But all good things come in time, Iceclaw."

"Well, get on with it!" came another irritated meow.

The she cat sitting at the head of the small group of cats glared at him. But instead of letting her anger get the better of her, she said, "I have called you down here for a very important mission. You see, I've been observing the way the four Clans are being run, and I don't agree with the leadership at all." An evil smile played on her lips before she added, "I think it's time to make some changes."

All of the cat's ears perked up around her, obviously drinking in every word. On cat from ShadowClan asked, "What did you have in mind?"

The blue black she cat said, "Simple. I gain followers from each of the Clans, such as yourselves, we go in, kill the leaders and their deputies, and appoint new leaders and deputies."

There were hushed, excited murmurs among the Clan cats. As they conversed, the she cat asked, "How would some of you like to be deputy, or even leader of your Clan?"

After a few moments, a cat from WindClan said, "You've got yourself a deal, Blueflame. We'll get the followers you need. Just one question. How are we going to kill the leaders? They have more lives than any of us."

"And what about ThunderClan?" Iceclaw asked. "They're all loyal to Sunstar. We're never going to be able to find followers there."

The blue black she cat smirked before saying, "We won't need followers from ThunderClan. As for the leaders, I have that part all under control."

Then, she glanced over at the cat next to her, a black tom. His golden eyes bore into hers before he looked away, looking at little unsure.

Inside their bush, Dawnpaw and Icepaw gasped. They looked at each other, knowing what they had to do. They had to warn Sunstar that someone was planning on killing the leaders and deputies!

Dawnpaw was just about to dash out of the bush, before Icepaw hissed, "What do you think you're doing? Do you want them to catch us and get our fur ripped off?"

Dawnpaw relaxed and gazed into his eyes. They held irritation, but, looking closer, she noticed they held concern. He didn't want her to get hurt.

Tearing her gaze away, Dawnpaw muttered, "Sorry."

They waited several moments before the cats dispersed and went to their separate Clans. Then, they quickly made their way to ThunderClan.

Bursting through the gorse tunnel, Icepaw immediately whispered, "We have to get to Sunstar's den."

"Wait," Dawnpaw stopped him from moving any further. "Do you really think the Clan leader is going to take something as serious as this from a couple of apprentices? Maybe it would be better if we told another warrior first who could tell Sunstar."

Icepaw thought for a moment before he said, "You could tell Goldspirit. He's your father and Sunstar trusts him. My father would never listen to me."

Dawnpaw walked up to his side and touched her tail to his flank before saying, "I'm sure he would. But I'll tell my father anyways."

Quickly, she raced over to the warrior's den.

Icepaw looked up at the sky, noticing that it was already dawn. The other warriors would be up soon.

A few moments later, Dawnpaw and Aang came out of the warrior's den. They exchanged a few words before Aang headed into Sunstar's den. Dawnpaw nodded from across the camp and Icepaw knew their meeting went well.

Soon, the other warriors and apprentices began stirring around. Smallorchid met up with Amorepaw and Darkstorm and Flametail met up with Moonpaw and Dewpaw. Redbird was already nosing Duskpaw out toward the gorse tunnel, and Wildpaw was eating something off the fresh kill pile while Lillyfoot ate beside her.

Suddenly, Sunstar leapt atop the Highrock with Winterfrost and Aang close beside him and called out for a Clan meeting. Katara sat near Autumnleaf at the base. The two she cats looked into each other's eyes. From the look on Sunstar's face, the two of them began to think the same thing.

_This can't be good…_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heh, hi. Yes, I know I've been gone for almost a month, and I'm very sorry. I may not be able to update as often because my friend goldenwing57 and I are going to try out for the talent show May. I will update when I can though.**

**Queen B of Randomness 016: No, you're right. It's never a good thing.**

**Mew Sakuranbo: Hey, you changed your penname! I like it. Yes, I know my cliffies are evil, but I am an evil person!**

**Swimstar: Could be. I'll see…**

**BlackBlade500: Yeah, Suki's a Clan member. And I glad you liked it!**

**StarfireK: O.K! I'm updating as fast as I can! XD **

**Avatarfanatic5: Well, what else would you expect from Azula? But I have an interesting fate in store for her…**

**StarDragon411: Wow, you're good. Although it probably wasn't that hard to tell. You know that when Azula is around, something bad is going to happen!**

**ironhide11: I'll help you with that story, don't worry. I already said I would!**

**Kimfire: Maybe… -laughs evily-**

**TheKataangKing: Well, thanks. I think. XD**

"I have just received alarming news," Sunstar began, looking down at his Clan, clearly distraught.

A ripple of murmurs passed through the crowd.

Sunstar paused before he said, "Goldspirit has informed me that Dawnpaw and Icepaw saw a group of cats from each of the Clans, except ThunderClan, meeting together. They are planning on…" Sunstar broke off and bowed his head before finishing sorrowfully, "Killing the Clan leaders. And the deputies."

Cats yowled in surprise. Dewpaw's eyes were as wide as saucers and Suki pressed herself closer to Sokka, obviously frightened. Katara shared a surprised look with Autumnleaf. Curious, Aang looked up to see Winterfrost's reaction. However, the ThunderClan deputy showed no emotion at all. Aang figured he was trying to be strong for his Clan.

_He'll make a great leader one day,_ Aang thought fondly. But a dark little voice whispered, _If he lives that long…_

Aang shook his head, ridding himself of the voice.

Winterfrost walked in front of the crowd of Clan cats before turning to face Sunstar.

"Would you like me to send extra patrols along our borders?" he suggested. "It may put everyone's mind at ease, since we don't know when these cats are going to attack."

He glanced over at Aang and said in a lower voice, "You don't know when they're going to attack, do you?"

Aang looked over to where his daughter and Icepaw stood. Dawnpaw shook her head, forcing Aang to shake his head in return to Winterfrost.

Sunstar nodded solemnly and added quickly, raising his head, "And no apprentice is to go anywhere outside the camp without a warrior until we know who is behind this and we stop it."

Immediately, Winterfrost began calling patrols together.

"Hawktalon, I want you to choose a few warriors to patrol the area around Snakerocks. Darkstorm, you patrol Sunningrocks with a couple of warriors. Redfern, take a patrol near the Thunderpath."

The three warriors in question nodded and left to choose their patrols.

Sokka, Toph, and Suki approached Sunstar as the Clan leader was heading back towards his den after the patrols left.

"I think Leafpaw is ready for her warrior ceremony," Sokka said proudly.

Toph nodded, adding to Sokka's words.

Sunstar regarded them steadily. "Are you both sure?" he asked.

"We're sure," Toph said.

Sunstar looked over at Suki and asked in a kind voice, "Do you feel you're ready to become a ThunderClan warrior?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Suki said softly.

Sunstar nodded before saying, "I will asses you on your hunting and fighting skills today. I believe that you are ready. I just want the _Clan_ to be ready to accept you as a warrior, as well as me. Besides, it will give us something good to think about for the rest of the day."

Suki nodded, the excitement evident in her green eyes.

Walking forward, Sunstar said with a smile, "Come then. But not you, Braveheart." He stopped the stone colored warrior when he saw him following. "You have an apprentice to train."

Sokka shook his head a whispered in an exasperated voice, "Why in the name of Jala do I keep forgetting?"

Swinging around, Sokka strode over to where Icepaw was waiting for him and nosed him out the gorse tunnel.

Meanwhile, Firestorm was gathering Dawnpaw, Smallorchid and Amorepaw, Flametail and Dewpaw, and Redbird with Duskpaw.

As happy as she was to train with her sisters and friends, Dawnpaw couldn't help but feel guilty.

_I didn't tell my father who was in charge of the attack,_ she thought suddenly.

oooooooo

Dawnpaw didn't know how she managed to drag herself through the gorse tunnel when she came back from training. Firestorm had worked her hard, teaching her difficult fighting moves she had never even knew existed. She was too tired to even get a piece of fresh kill off the pile.

But her plans of heading into the apprentice's den and curling up in a warm bed of moss were quickly ruined when Sunstar called for a Clan meeting.

"What does Sunstar want now?" Icepaw muttered unhappily as he joined up with her. Obviously, his plans had mirrored Dawnpaw's for the night.

With that, Dawnpaw and Icepaw padded over to sit in front of the Highrock. They were quickly joined by the rest of the apprentices.

Once everyone was settled, Sunstar announced, "I have talked with Nightbandit and Braveheart, Leafpaw's mentors. They believe it's time she was made into a warrior, and I agree with them."

A few cats cast clances at Suki and nodded.

Taking that as a sign that the Clan approved, the ThunderClan leader called Suki up to stand in front of him.

"I, Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I ask you condemn her as a warrior in her turn. Leafpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

Suki bowed her and murmured, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan," Sunstar continued, "I give you your warrior name. Leafpaw, from this moment you will be known as Leafwind. StarClan honors you bravery and heart, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Sunstar bowed his head and touched her on the top of the head. Suki paused before remembered what Sokka told her to do. She licked Sunstar on the shoulder and then turned around to see the Clan cats chanting her new name.

"Leafwind! Leafwind! Leafwind!"

Suki leapt down from the Highrock and was immediately greeted by Sokka.

"You're really a ThunderClan warrior now," he whispered into her ear before giving it a lick. "I knew you could do it."

Suki's green eyes shone with love and happiness before she leaned forward and nuzzled the side of her face against Sokka's.

"Congratulations," Katara said to her friend as she approached with Aang and Toph behind her.

"Yeah," Aang added. "You're going to be a great addition to ThunderClan."

"And by the way you too are acting," Toph said suggestively, "There's probably going to be few more additions to ThunderClan soon."

Suki looked away shyly while Sokka cleared his throat.

Suddenly, a yowling battle cry was heard that pierced through the night and turned everyone's gaze towards the gorse tunnel. They were horrified at what they saw…


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright, I know I've probably driven everyone crazy with my last cliffhanger, so I will update! Wohoo!**

**BlackBlade500: I know, I drive everyone crazy with my cliffhangers!**

**Sorry about my short chapters. They're only about 4 pages long on Microsoft Word, and for me that's long! I'll try to lengthen them, I promise.**

**Queen B of Randomness 016: Yeah, Suki's warrior name was Strix Moonwing's idea, so you should be thanking her! Here's your update!**

**Strix Moonwing: Yay for Brambleclaw! He kicked Hawkfrost's sorry butt! Please don't send Hawkfrost after me! –runs away screaming-**

**Swimstar: Yeah, I love my cliffies! Thanks for the well wishes. I've never entered a talent show before, so I'm a little nervous. But at least I'll be performing with a friend!**

**Kimfire: I'll try to see if I can fit some romance in here, but I have a fight scene in store for this chapter, so I'll see. Thanks for the review!**

**TheKataangKing: Yay for Suki! –does the worm with you-**

**ironhide11: Nice name, but I don't Sokka would name one of his kits that seeing as how he hates the Fire Nation and all. And what are you saying that name can't fit in your story? Of course it could!**

All was quiet for a minute as the surprised ThunderClan cats directed their gazed towards the gorse tunnel, holding their breath.

The quiet was soon shattered by the sound of crashing through the undergrowth, and soon a large group of cats swarmed into the camp with their claws outstretched. Their white fangs glistened in the moonlight, and for a moment the ThunderClan cats were too stunned to move.

Then, Winterfrost's cry sounded above the sound of raging yowls coming from the rebel Clan cats.

"Attack!"

Snapping out of their trance, the ThunderClan cats surged forward toward their enemies. In no time at all, the camp was filled with shrieks and battle cries.

"Ready to prove yourself as a warrior, Suki?" Sokka asked his friend as he stood in a battle stance.

"Yes," Suki said loudly over the turmoil of the battle.

"Then duck!"

Sokka jumped on top of her shoulders and held her down as a RiverClan warrior sailed over the top of them and then swung around. He drew his lips back in a snarl. Looking at each other knowingly, Suki and Sokka charged forward, ready to sink their claws into their enemy.

At the same time, Aang was struggling underneath a ShadowClan warrior. Aang, out of fear, thrashed and fought like an apprentice without any training. But suddenly, he remembered a technique that Sunstar had taught him in the earliest days of his training. He gathered up his strength, and with a grunt of effort drove his hind legs into his opponent's belly. With the enemy momentarily winded, Aang was able to push him off and bat him away.

Toph fought side by side with Inbi. In unison, the two cats spread their front paws out in front of them, turning the earth beneath a group of WindClan and ShadowClan cats to quicksand. The enemy cats fought for a minute before the found themselves hurled into the air, attached to a chunk of now solid rock with a cry of terror.

Katara had a RiverClan cat subdued underneath her with Moonshadow's help. Looking up, she also saw Foxfire and Desertflower driving off a couple of cats, sending them yowling into the bushes. Flametail's shoulder had gash in it, but despite that he was supporting Amorepaw into Pandafur's den. Katara looked closer and saw that her daughter was missing clumps of fur from her hindquarters and that one of her legs was bleeding badly.

Seeing that she was distracted, a WindClan cat crashed into her side, sending her and Moonshadow down to the ground. Now free, the RiverClan cat leaped on top of the black blue she cat with a furious hiss. Katara tried to reach her, but the WindClan cat that had knocked her over stood in front of her, snarling.

Katara flattened her ears and yowled with determination and fear, "Out of my way!"

She slashed at her opponent and managed to graze his shoulder. Momentarily stunned, Katara leaped at him and sunk her teeth into his foreleg. The WindClan ran off with a shriek of pain and fury.

Katara glared for a moment at her enemy before she turned around to help Moonshadow. She saw the RiverClan cat looking at with malice before Katara leaped at his shoulders. Her opponent shrugged her off before he disappeared through the gorse tunnel.

Looking down, Katara realized that she had been too late. Moonshadow laid still, blood spilling from a deep bite wound in her throat. Her beautiful deep blue eyes that had once held infinite patience and kindness now stared into nothingness.

Katara tipped her head back in a wail of grief for her mentor. "Moonshadow! No!"

Hearing her cry, Aang shoved his way through the heaving mass of battling warriors to stand beside her. Moonpaw heard her mother's cry to, and quickly joined them. Seeing the dead warrior, Moonpaw pressed her face into her mother's fur while Aang nuzzled the side of his face against Katara's in order to comfort her.

"Darkstorm!" Lillyfoot wailed as she pressed her nose into her once mentor's fur. Moonpaw left her mother's side to join her and grieve for the loss of her mentor.

A sudden cry of pain made Aang swing his head around. Leaving Katara, he raced towards the sound.

He found the source quickly, or what had once been the source. A black cat with golden eyes and a scar stood over the still body of a white cat. The black cat looked up Aang. The instant their eyes met, Aang felt a jolt of fury rush through him. With an enraged screech he flung himself at Zuko.

The two of them fell over backwards in a writhing, shrieking mass of fur and claws. When they stopped rolling, Aang found himself pinned underneath Zuko. He struggled, but in the midst of their turmoil, their gazes locked once again. It didn't take long for Zuko to realize who he had trapped underneath him.

Before the black tom could strike, a crackling blue energy filled the air and a shriek of searing pain ripped through the atmosphere. Every cat stopped what they were doing and looked towards the source of the shrieks. Sunstar's den.

The pained cries continued for a few minutes before a black blue she cat with a look of malice and evil stepped out of the leader's den and yowled to her warriors to follow. The rebel Clan cats disentangled themselves from their opponents, and followed their leader out of the gorse tunnel, leaving the stunned ThunderClan cats in their wake.

After a few moments of silence, a wail came from inside the leader's den.

"Sunstar! Oh, StarClan, please no! Not Sunstar!"

Aang and a few other warriors rushed over to the ThunderClan leader's den. The sight that greeted them wasn't pleasant.

Ravenwing had his head bowed over a motionless lump of sun colored fur. Looking closer, the group of warriors saw a horrible scar on their leader's chest, which could have only been made by one source.

_Lightening, _Aang thought as he swallowed hard. _Oh, Vayu, please say it's not true. Not Sunstar. Not my mentor. Anyone but Sunstar. Please…_

"Winterfrost!" another yowl of grief came from somewhere in the camp.

Aang rushed back outside and once again met with another motionless body. It was the white cat he had seen before.

"Winterfrost…" he breathed.

Katara came to sit next to him. Overcome with grief, Aang let his hind end fall to the ground. He buried his head into Katara's side, feeling his eyes burning. Katara purred reassuringly.

"I'm going to kill Zuko and Azula for this," Aang said, his voice thick with the effort of holding back his emotions.

Their grief was only short lived. It had to be. They had to get down to the business of choosing a new leader.

"As much as we all grieve for Sunstar and Winterfrost, we must choose a new leader," Hawktalon announced.

"But how?" Wildpaw asked. "Usually the deputies take over for the leaders, and Winterfrost is…" she couldn't bring herself to finish.

"Then we must choose a new leader ourselves," Hawktalon spoke again.

"What about Darkstorm?" Smallorchid asked.

Lillyfoot and Moonpaw bowed their heads. "Darkstorm is dead," Moonpaw said in a small voice. "Moonshadow too."

A few murmurs rippled through the Clan cats before Mairu suggested, "How about Hawktalon?"

The Clan cats turned their gazes toward the broad shouldered tom. His golden eyes bore into everyone around as they waited for his answer.

"I thank you all for even suggesting that I should be leader," he said, "But I'm not the right cat to lead ThunderClan."

The Clan cats gasped.

"I'm getting much too old," Hawktalon continued, "ThunderClan needs someone younger and stronger to lead it."

There was a few moment of silence before Dawnpaw spoke, "I think Goldspirit should be the leader of ThunderClan."

Everyone turned to look at Dawnpaw, before looking over at the golden colored tom in question.

Aang looked nervously at everyone, taken aback and clearly quite stunned.

"Me?" he squeaked. "You want me to be ThunderClan's leader? I mean, I don't know if"'-

"Yes," Desertflower interrupted.

Every cat turned their heads towards the sandy she cat who had spoken.

"I think Goldspirit is the perfect choice," she continued. He was an excellent mentor to me. Probably the best I could have ever hoped for."

"And he and his friends saved all the Clans," Rainflower added. "They let me have revenge for Sandclaw."

Cats began nodding and murmuring their approval.

Hawktalon stepped forward to confront the golden colored warrior. "I don't think Sunstar would have had it any other way," he said. "ThunderClan needs a strong leader, especially in times like these. But the choice is yours to make."

He stepped back. Aang thought hard for a minute, looking at the ground. Was he truly the right cat to lead ThunderClan? Obviously the whole Clan thought he was. And if he could master all the elements, then he could certainly lead a Clan of cats.

Aang looked up and stated happily, "I'll do it. I'll be ThunderClan's leader."

A few warriors yowled their approval and began chanting, "Goldstar! Goldstar! Goldstar!"

_Goldstar,_ Aang thought, _It has a nice ring to it._

Once the chanting died down, Aang said again, "I'm really excited to accept this honor as you are. But don't call me Goldstar yet. I need to get my nine lives from StarClan, if they even accept me at all."

He heard Katara laugh slightly as she walked over to stand next to him. "Silly, of course they'll accept you. ThunderClan couldn't have chosen a better leader."

Foxfire's voice broke through the quiet.

"You need to choose a deputy now, Goldspirit," she said.

"Oh, right," Aang suddenly remembered.

_Right,_ he thought, _a deputy. Who would make a good deputy? They'd have to be strong, ready to fight to protect the Clan, they need to be brave, have a good heart…_

And suddenly, Aang knew exactly who he wanted as deputy. He stood tall and cried out to the milky dawn sky, "I say these words before the bodies of Sunstar and Winterfrost so that they may hear and approve of my choice. Braveheart will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Cats swiveled their heads around to look at the stone colored warrior. Sokka stuttered nervously, "Well, this certainly…unexpected. Are you sure, Goldspirit?"

Aang nodded.

"Then I promise, I'll be the best deputy ThunderClan's ever had!" Sokka said proudly.

Cats cheered happily. In the midst of it all, Pandafur approached Aang and said, "Are you ready?"

Aang cocked his head, confused. "For what?"

"To receive your nine lives," Pandafur said laughingly. "You didn't forget already, did you?"

Aang smiled before saying to Sokka, "Guard the camp while I'm gone." Then, he turned to follow the medicine cat towards the gorse tunnel.

Before he got very far though, he heard the sound of heavy breathing and the distinct smell of blood hung in the air.

_But Azula wouldn't come back after she did what she came to do_, Aang thought,_ Would she?_

But it wasn't Azula. Instead, a grey and white tom appeared at the mouth of the gorse tunnel. He was limping badly and was so torn up that Aang hardly recognized him at first. But then it dawned on him who this cat was.

"Sunshinestar? What are you doing here?"


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everybody! Wanna hear a secret? I think I know when the new season of Avatar starts! April 27, don't miss it or I hunt you down! MWAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, I took Aang getting his nine lives thing from when Firestar got his, so yeah.**

**Mew Sakuranbo: Hooray!**

**Queen B of Randomness 016: I actually had it in my head to choose Aang ever since I started writing this story. But I'm glad you liked my decisions anyway!**

**Strix Moonwing: Hehe, I knew you would like that. And we know of course that there's no better cat for the job! GO SOKKA AND AANG! I liked your little thing with Hawkfrost!**

**TheKataangKing: Are you kidding!? Kataang has everything to do with it! Yeah, I didn't want to kill Sunstar, but I had to in order to make the story work.**

**BlackBlade500: Glad you liked it!**

**firehawk101: No, but I almost kill him. Keep reading to find out!**

**ironhide11: I'm still thinking of deputies for you!**

**goldenwing57: Not Sunstar!**

"Goldspirit…please…" Sunshinestar panted, clearly exhausted, "I need too…see…Sunstar…"

There was a pause as Aang gazed at the WindClan leader sadly. "Sunstar is dead, and so is Winterfrost, I'm sorry."

"So," meowed another voice. A moment later, a massive white tom that looked as beat up as Sunshinestar came to stand beside his leader. "They got you too."

Aang cocked his head. "Who's 'they'?"

"Blueflame and her followers," the tom answered, "They attacked us, drove us out of our camp, and tried to kill Sunshinestar and I. A few of our own warriors betrayed us to follow that flea-bitten, mousebrained…"

"Blizzardfur, please," Sunshinestar silenced him. "It's over and done with. We need to figure out what we're going to do now, and not dwell on the past."

His deputy agreed with a nod and some grumbling.

"So, is your whole Clan here?" Aang asked.

Sunshinestar nodded and said bitterly, "All the loyal cats, anyway."

There was a moment of quiet before Aang said in a business-like manner, "Well, you can stay with us if you'd like. Our warriors weren't hurt too bad in the battle, so we can help you get better. Then, I promise, we'll help you get WindClan back."

Sunshinestar's green eyes sparkled at the thought, a bit of his old strength returning. He nodded, agreeing with the young golden colored cat in front of him.

"So," Blizzardfur asked, "If Sunstar and Winterfrost are dead, then who's the new leader?"

Aang shuffled his paws nervously before saying in a small voice, "I am."

The WindClan leader and deputy could only gape at him.

"Yes," Pandafur interrupted, "And speaking of which, we need to get you to Mothermouth to receive your nine lives. You're going to need them if you want to get WindClan's territory back."

Aang's eyes widened with remembrance. Then, he called quickly to Sokka.

Once his friend was by his side, Aang whispered in a low voice to his deputy, "Sunshinestar and his warriors are here. Tell the rest of the Clan that they will stay with us until they are fit again. And _don't_ try to control them. This is still WindClan, so Sunshinestar will make the decisions for his warriors. Got it?"

Sokka nodded and said in a mock respectful voice, "Yes sir, leader sir!"

He bounded away to the Highrock to explain to ThunderClan what was happening.

Pandafur shook her head and said to Aang, "I still can't figure out why you chose him to be deputy."

Aang shrugged and answered, "Braveheart has his quirks, but underneath, he's a very wise and respectable cat."

Pandafur turned around and murmured to Sunshinestar, "You go in. Tell Pandalilly that she can use my herbs in my den over there to help you all." She pointed her tail in the said direction.

The WindClan leader nodded and walked forward. Blizzardfur turned his towards the gorse tunnel and flicked his tail. A second later, WindClan warriors came pouring into the camp, all looking as injured as their deputy and leader.

Once they all filed through, Pandafur turned to Aang and murmured, "It's time."

oooooooooo

A nasty bout of butterflies had settled into Aang's stomach as they approached the Mothermouth cave. It looked dark and ominous on the inside, and even though Pandafur was going to be with him, he felt nervous.

The medicine cat stopped once they were in front of the cave and turned towards him.

"From this point on, we must not speak," she instructed. "Once we get inside, you will touch your nose to the Moonstone and wait. StarClan will send you dreams. Are you ready?"

"No," Aang said in a trembling voice.

Pandafur shook her head fondly and said comfortingly, "Don't worry, Goldspirit. You'll be fine."

And with that, she headed into the dark tunnel with Aang following close behind her.

The tunnel was dark and cold. Aang began to shiver, though whether it was from the cold or nervousness, he couldn't be sure. Now, he realized, he had to locate Pandafur by scent instead of sight. That wasn't too difficult, because she was the only other living thing in here besides him.

It wasn't long before they approached the Moonstone. The contrast from darkness to light was so sudden, Aang had to shut his eyes for a minute. When he opened then again, he was awed by the sheer beauty of the Moonstone; the way it sparkled and shone. He opened his mouth to say how amazing it was, but remembered just in time to keep it shut.

Pandafur sat on the far end of the Moonstone, the light filtering down making her seem like a StarClan cat. Hesitantly, Aang padded over to the Moonstone and touched his nose to it as he laid down. The Moonstone was so cold that he almost pulled back in shock, but somehow forced himself to keep his nose where it was.

_Here goes nothing,_ Aang thought as he closed his eyes and waited for StarClan.

oooo

There was a shock of cold darkness and a flash of blinding light, and then all was still. Aang was nervous once more. Had he done something wrong?

He opened his eyes, and to his amazement, the Moonstone had vanished. In it's place was Fourtrees at it's peak, the branches filled with greenery. Aang sat up, and a soft warm breeze ruffled his fur, comforting him like an embrace or whenever Katara spoke to him. The sky was velvety and black, and it was closer to the ground than Aang had ever seen it.

_This must be what it's like to die,_ Aang figured.

He didn't have too long to dwell on that though. Soon, little white balls of fire appeared in the sky, opening like flowers after a night's rest. Aang watched in fascination and wonder, suddenly realizing that the stars were moving towards him…

And then the stars began to take form, cats, Aang noticed. Their pelts gleamed with starshine and fire, and it seemed that their gazes would burn right him.

Then, all the StarClan cats sat on either side of him, forming a half circle.

"Welcome, Goldspirit," they said. Their voice reminded Aang of whenever he spoke when he was in the Avatar State, many voices and yet one clear voice.

"Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" they asked.

Aang gulped, and answered in a shaky voice, "I'm ready."

After a moment, a sand colored tom came striding forward, his eyes filled with sadness. Aang recognized him as Rainflower's mate, Sandclaw.

"With this life I give you courage," Sandclaw said in a low voice. "Use it well in the defense of your Clan."

He touched his nose to Aang's, who wasn't prepared for the lightening that seemed to course through his body. His mind filled with the screeches of battles and the feeling of sinking teeth into prey and opponents. He also saw yellow, glowing eyes and blood curdling screeches.

_The marsh cats,_ Aang thought fuzzily through the pain. _That must have been what Sandclaw saw at the end of his life._

After the first life had been given, Sandclaw padded away to join the ranks of StarClan once more, leaving Aang trembling and feeling like his paws wouldn't hold him up anymore.

Another cat came forward, not giving Aang time to recover. He looked up, and was met with a pair of light grey eyes and a lightening shaped mark.

_Lighteningbolt!_ Aang thought weakly. He had been the ThunderClan deputy when Aang and his friends had first come to ThunderClan.

"With this life I give you justice," the former ThunderClan deputy murmured. "Use it well as you judge the actions of others."

When he touched his nose to Aang's, the golden colored warrior heard the roar of thunder in his ears and the crack of lightening. He saw innocent lives being spared and enemies being punished for their wrong doings, and he saw the gleam of admiration in his Clamates' eyes.

Lighteningbolt turned around and went to sit beside Sandclaw.

A third cat approached Aang. This time it was Leopardcloud, the ShadowClan deputy. Aang gazed at him sadly. This only confirmed that Azula had killed him.

"With this life I you loyalty to know what to be right," the clouded tom said as he touched his nose to Aang's. "Use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble."

Aang braced himself, but instead of this life being fierce, it was gentle and soothing. He saw his Clanmates, or more specifically, Katara, Sokka and Toph, and suddenly his loyalty to them was stronger than ever.

Once Leopardcloud had left, another cat took his place. It was the old WindClan leader, Wolfstar. But Wolfstar wasn't old anymore. Instead, his grey pelt shone with the light of StarClan and his muscles rippled under his glossy coat.

"With this life I give you tireless energy," he said. "Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader."

With that, he touched Aang's nose with his own. Suddenly, Aang felt as if all the energy in the world was coursing through his veins like fire. He felt as if he could take down Azula and race from ShadowClan all the way back to the Moonstone to receive the rest of his nine lives.

Wolfstar returned to his place amongst the other StarClan cats. In his place, a dark tabby came forward.

_Lonestar,_ Aang thought, his heart beginning to ache. He had been good friends with the ShadowClan leader.

"With this life I give you protection," he said in a voice far beyond his years. "Use it well to care for your Clan like a queen cares for her kits."

A bolt of ferocity seized Aang, making his eyes grow dark and anger coursed through him. He saw himself in the Avatar State when he had saved the Clans from the marsh cats, and he saw his own four daughters. A strong desire to protect them at any cost filled him, and Aang knew how queens felt when protecting their kits.

Lonestar walked away, and another cat took his place, a muddy colored tabby. The earth trembled slightly as he walked.

_Samurai!_ Aang thought happily. The old bending cat leader had come back to him. Aang felt like yowling his joy to the entire forest.

"With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your Clan," Samurai said in a deep voice.

When Samurai touched noses with him, Aang felt a rush of energy and power through his fur. He saw Desertflower, remembering how he trained the young she cat to become the warrior she was now. He also saw many young cats, too many to count, and knew they were future warriors of ThunderClan.

But when Samurai had finished giving Aang the life, he said, "I knew I could trust you with the bending cats. Thank you. It has always been my dream to join the Clan cats someday, and I know that you will do a good job in mentoring any future bending cats."

Aang nodded in response, feeling awed by Samurai's words.

_Three more to go,_ Aang thought to himself. _I wonder which cats they will be._

The first of the three was Winterfrost. The young, white tom strode forward until he had reached Aang, then he stopped.

"Winterfrost!" Aang said excitedly, "You're okay!"

The white tom said nothing, and merely bowed his head to touch Aang.

"With this life I give you compassion," he said, "Use it well for all those weaker than yourself."

Aang breathed in deeply, preparing himself. He received the life like a tidal wave, it's energy washing over him and making him weak once more. But he didn't mind that so much. Winterfrost had made it to StarClan, and that was all that mattered.

Once Winterfrost had gone to sit next to the other StarClan warriors, a she took his place. At first, Aang didn't recognize her. But soon enough, her silver tabby color and the way that she moved gave her away.

"Silverstar…" he murmured. She had been ThunderClan's leader before Sunstar.

"With this life I give you love," Silverstar said in a soft voice. Use it well for all the cats in your care…and especially for Katara."

Silverstar touched her nose to Aang's, and suddenly he felt all the warmth in Greenleaf. He saw Katara, her eyes sparkling at him and her scent filled his mind.

Aang gazed at Silverstar as the silver tabby turned around and sat in her ranks.

The last cat was a sun colored tom. His amber eyes glowed like fire, and he looked like a beam of sunlight condensed into the form of a cat. It was Sunstar at the height of his power, and not the ageing cat he had been when Aang first came to the forest.

"Welcome, Goldspirit," he greeted Aang, "My apprentice and my warrior. ThunderClan couldn't have chosen a better cat to take my place after Winterfrost and I left you."

With that, he touched Aang's forehead instead of his nose, and said, "With this life I give you nobility, certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code."

The bolt of power in the life nearly rocked Aang right off his paws. He saw the visions he had received in all the other lives in a chaotic swirl. He felt the anguish of losing close friends, the ambition to win a battle, and saw Sunstar leading his Clan into countless battles.

Sunstar moved away a few feet, and as if on cue, the rest of the StarClan warriors rose too.

"I hail you by your new name, Goldstar," Sunstar yowled into the night sky. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code, and live each life with pride and dignity."

"Goldstar! Goldstar!" The StarClan warriors chanted. "Goldstar! Goldstar! Goldstar!..."

And they chanted until everything faded into warm darkness.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Meh, I lied. The new episode isn't coming out in April! WAHHHHHHHHH! I WANT THE NEW SEASON TO COME OUT!!!!!!! Well, at least the new Warrior's series is coming out soon. April 24th! Wohoo!**

**BlackBlade500: Wow! A 10/5! Thanks!**

**Strix Moonwing: That's also one of my favorite scenes, and also the final battle between the forest cats and BloodClan. Yeah, we'd better hope Hawkfrost doesn't come back, or he will kill us all! AHHHHHHHH!!!!**

**firehawk101: Well, here's the next chapter for ya!**

Aang opened his eyes, feeling dizzy and completely disorientated. The StarClan cats' chanting was still ringing in his ears, and for a minute he thought he would never come back to his senses.

But soon enough, his vision cleared, and he saw Pandafur standing up. The medicine cat shook herself slightly and then readied to go back up the tunnel. She flicked her tail for Aang to follow her.

The golden colored cat stood up on shaky legs and made his slowly over to Pandafur. The medicine cat was patient, however, and waited for him to reach her before setting off down the tunnel.

A few minutes, hours or years later; time seemed endless in the dark tunnel, they reached the top. Aang breathed in deeply, trying to clear his head with the cold night air.

"You handled it well," Pandafur said as she came to stand beside him. "I saw the whole thing."

Aang turned his head toward her. "It was amazing, Pandafur," he said excitedly.

She looked at him sadly. "No matter how amazing it was, you must not tell anyone about it."

Aang nodded, remembering that Pandafur had told him that on the way down here.

"Now," she said, taking the lead once more, "We must get back to camp. The others will be waiting for you."

And with that, she set off, with ThunderClan's new leader bounding behind her.

ooooo

They arrived in no time. In fact, Aang felt like he had flown all the way back to ThunderClan.

_I guess that tireless energy life is doing its job,_ he figured, laughing slightly to himself.

When he and Pandafur came through the gorse tunnel, Aang found himself being greeted by his friends and several other ThunderClan cats.

Pandafur purred in amusement and said hastily, "I'll be in my den if you need me."

When she took off, he found a soft, blue grey pelt brushing against his and a sweet, familiar scent filled his head.

"Welcome back," Katara murmured, a purr rumbling in her chest.

"Yeah," Toph added, "We were beginning to think Azula or Zuko took you guys prisoner or something."

"Are you kidding?" Aang said with mock indignation. "Me? Taken prisoner? I'd like to Azula or anyone else try to take _me_ prisoner."

"Yeah," Sokka in a teasing voice, "Because we all know you're the toughest, most vicious cat in the whole forest."

Aang glared at him for a moment before his expression melted into amusement.

"Seriously Aang," Suki mewed, "Great job. ThunderClan couldn't have a better leader. Or should we call you Goldstar?"

"For you guys, it's just Aang," he answered.

"Goldstar," Butterflywing called as she approached with all of the apprentices racing after her. "First off, congratulations."

"Thanks," Aang answered.

"Second off," she continued, "What about Moonpaw? Darkstorm is dead. She needs a new mentor."

Aang glanced down at his daughter, whose expression was unreadable. All she did was gaze at him with eyes as icy as her mother's.

He thought hard for a minute. There was truly no cat that could ever take Darkstorm's place as a mentor. But he still wanted the best for his daughter.

With that thought in mind, Aang abandoned his friends and leaped onto the Highrock. He had to admit, it felt strange being so high above everyone else. Leader or not, he didn't think he deserved a place above his friends.

But either way, Aang called out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

ThunderClan cats made their way over to the Highrock as best as they could, trying to ignore their injuries. Aang also noticed a few WindClan cats looking at him curiously, and Aang nodded, silently giving them permission to join in the meeting.

Once everyone was settled, Aang began rather quietly, "I have called you here because"-

"Speak up!" Toph called out from the back. "Even I can't hear you!"

Aang glared at her slightly, even though it was wasted on the blind she cat. He began to speak again, this time in a louder voice.

"I have called you here because one of our apprentices is without a mentor. You all recall that Darkstorm died in the battle."

The ThunderClan cats bowed their heads slightly in sorrow. Even a few WindClan cats that were familiar with the charcoal colored warrior joined in the grieving.

"We will hold a burial ceremony for Darkstorm, Moonshadow, Sunstar and Winterfrost later. In the meantime, Moonpaw, come forward."

The Clan cats parted to let the apprentice in question through. She nervously leapt onto the Highrock the stand in front of her leader.

"Moonpaw," Aang began, "Darkstorm was a noble mentor to you, and the Clans will honor him for generations. However, you must complete your training as an apprentice. I will mentor you myself."

Moonpaw's blue eyes stretched wide with surprise. Kits were hardly ever mentored by their parents. But even so, she craned her neck up slightly to touch noses with her new mentor.

"Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" the Clan cats chanted, as if she were just receiving her apprentice name.

"Now," Aang concluded, "Cats fit enough can help repair the camp, and the others will rest until they are well again."

"Can we help, Goldstar?" a cat called Dunstripe asked. "Summerwind, Tigerlilly and Plumblossom and I weren't too badly hurt. We can be put to work."

The other three cats Dunstripe had mentioned meowed in agreement.

Aang nodded. "Alright. Any other WindClan cats that wish to help are welcome to."

In moments, the camp was filled with cats racing to and fro, repairing walls to dens or fetching new bedding.

Aang leapt down from the Highrock and headed over to Pandafur's den, to see how the medicine cat was coming along. When he reached the entrance of the den she resided in, he stopped, taking in the sharp smell of the herbs that the medicine cat worked with.

"How's Sunshinestar and Blizzardfur?" he asked wondering if either of the WindClan cats were fit enough to give their warrior orders. Aang felt guilty for telling warriors that weren't his what to do.

The WindClan medicine cat, Pandalilly, made her way from the back of the den to answer him.

"They're both resting," she answered. "They should both be better in a few days."

Pandafur suddenly came from the back and added, "Flametail, Amorepaw, Inochi, and Yellowmoon should better soon, too."

Then she turned her gaze towards Pandalilly and said, "I never got to thank you for your help. It's like having an apprentice. And speaking of which, I should probably get one soon. I'm not as young as I used to be, after all."

Pandalilly gave a _mrrow _of laughter.

"I'll leave you two to your work then," Aang told them as he headed back out.

He was greeted by Sokka once he had gone halfway across the clearing.

"Just wanted to let you know that Toph, Katara and Moonflower are fixing up the gorse tunnel, making it even stronger actually," Sokka reported. "The warrior's den was mangled up a bit, but Suki and I are working on that. Also, I told Dawnpaw and Icepaw to get some moss for bedding. Redbird and Butterflywing went with them. And Duskpaw is working on the apprentice's den with Wildpaw and Dewpaw. We also moved the WindClan queens into our nursery. I hope you don't mind."

Aang shook his head. "Not at all. And thanks, Sokka. You're turning out to be the best deputy a leader could have."

Sokka shrugged his shoulders and said rather smugly, "Yeah. I know." Then, he raced off to the warrior's den to help Suki.

Aang shook his head fondly and suddenly thought, _As long as we keep working like this, we'll be finished in no time. Then, we'll show Azula that the forest isn't hers for the taking._

**A/N: Boring and uneventful, I know. This is just a filler. The real action should start happening next chapter, I promise. Don't abandon me yet!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yay! The new Warriors books came out! I ordered them off Amazon already, and now I can't wait for them to come! Wohoo!**

**Banditmask of SlyClan****: I read your story. Thought it was pretty good! I loved the names you picked for your characters. :3**

**BlackBlade500:**** -sigh- Picky, picky, picky! That's okay. I need to get my butt in gear anyways. Here's an update for ya!**

**Swimstar****: Yay action! Fillers are nice, but yay action!**

**firehawk101****: I checked your story a little while ago. It's really weird to think of Bluestar as anything less than Clan leader isn't it? Putting Rainfire in there was pretty clever. Are you going to put Firehawk in there too? You should. NOT THE PINK POODLES!!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!**

**Kimfire****: Of course! In fact, you find out her future mate in this chapter!**

**Mistypool****: Alrighty then. Here's your update!**

**goldenwing57****: Well, Graystripe mentored Stormfur for a bit, so I guess it can happen. I just couldn't resist putting that in there!**

"Dawnpaw! Get your lazy pelt out of your nest!"

The sound of Wildpaw's voice broke through Dawnpaw's sleep the next morning. The golden colored apprentice raised her head, blinking furiously in the early morning light.

"Where's the fire?" she croaked, unhappy about being woken up.

"One of the WindClan queens just had kits!" Wildpaw said, her amber eyes flashing with excitement. "Sunshinestar is letting everyone see them!"

Getting up slowly, Dawnpaw stretched out her muscles and then shook scraps of moss out her fur. Wildpaw twitched her tail impatiently before nudging her friend forward towards the nursery.

"If you were any slower, you'd be doing everything backwards," Wildpaw complained.

The two of them padded over to the nursery quietly, hesitating at the entrance. Icepaw walked out from the inside, a calm, content look on his face. He stopped to address the two she cats.

"Racoonface's kits are lovely," he said to them. "You two are going in to see them, right?"

Dawnpaw cleared her throat nervously before answering, "Yeah. We were just on our way to do that."

Icepaw nodded before meowing to Dawnpaw, "We're going out on hunting patrol later. Braveheart said that he was taking Firestorm and Leafwind with him, which means you'll be coming."

Dawnpaw nodded.

"See you then," the white tom said as he walked away.

"Bye," Dawnpaw breathed.

Wildpaw, who had been looking on with interest, gazed after Icepaw for a minute and then glanced over at her friend. She put two and two together before she said teasingly, "You liiiike him."

Her fur growing hot with embarrassment, Dawnpaw hissed, "Shut up! I do not!"

"Right, and hedgehogs can fly," Wildpaw said, unconvinced. "I swear, if you were any more obvious, Dawnpaw, you'd be yowling it to the whole forest."

Realizing she was right, the golden she cat answered in a low voice, "So what if I do like Icepaw. It's not like he feels the same way."

Wildpaw flicked her tail lightly on her friend's shoulder before saying, "You'll never know until you ask. Besides, we have those kits to see. C'mon."

A moment later, her tan orange pelt disappeared into the nursery. Dawnpaw shook her head and went inside.

The nursery never ceased to be warm and comforting. It seemed like only yesterday that Dawnpaw had been a kit, curled up next to her mother's belly with her sisters beside her. But that was many moons ago, Dawnpaw reminded herself. She was an apprentice now, only a few shorts moons away from receiving her warrior name.

The two apprentices gazed down at the ragdoll colored she cat, who had three kits nestled in her long fur. Blizzardfur sat above her.

_He must be their father,_ Dawnpaw thought.

It was obvious anyways. One of the kits looked like a copy of the WindClan deputy, except that it had a black stripe running down its nose that started at the top of its head.

Another had long, tan fur and a white belly with a white blaze on its nose and blue eyes. The third looked almost exactly like its mother, except that it was lighter in color and had a short pelt.

"They're so pretty," Wildpaw breathed.

"Have you thought of names?" Dawnpaw asked.

Racoonface nodded. "This one is Dapplekit," she said, looking down at the long haired tan kit. "This one is Skykit," she motioned towards the kit that looked like her with a short pelt. "And this is Whirlkit," she finished, looking at the white kit.

"All girls," Blizzardfur added proudly.

For a minute, Dawnpaw envisioned herself with kits here in the nursery with Icepaw standing above her. But would he ever really want to have kits with her?

_When we're older, of course,_ the golden she cat added to herself.

"Dawnpaw!" a yowl sounded outside the nursery.

Snapping herself out of her daydream, Dawnpaw said quickly, "That's Firestorm. I should probably get going."

"Yeah, Lillyfoot is probably waiting for me, too," Wildpaw added. "Thanks for letting us see your kits."

Raccoonface smiled warmly after them as the two apprentices headed out.

ooooo

"How is Amorepaw today?" Aang asked Pandafur later that day.

The medicine cat smiled, understanding how concerned Aang must have been for his daughter.

"She's fine, Goldstar," Pandafur answered. "She should be out and training soon. Besides, she has Flametail to keep her company. He's been with her even after he recovered himself."

Looking into her den, Aang noticed what Pandafur meant. The orange warrior was standing over Amorepaw and giving her a nice tongue bath while she purred happily.

_Flametail will make a nice mate for her,_ Aang thought.

"Aang!" a voice called his name.

Jumping slightly, the ThunderClan leader whirled around to see that it was Katara who called him.

"Toph, Autumnleaf and I are going to patrol the ShadowClan border. Want to come?"

Aang nodded vigorously. Saying goodbye to Pandafur and a promise that he'd visit Amorepaw later, he bounded off to join his friends.

"Why the ShadowClan border?" Aang asked as he and the others headed out the gorse tunnel.

Katara leaned over to him and said in a low voice, "Azula's plotting something. She wouldn't just kill the leaders and deputies for no reason."

"Yes she would," Toph said from behind.

"Our best bet is to take a look in ShadowClan territory," Katara went on, ignoring Toph's statement. "Maybe we can figure out what she's planning."

Aang agreed with her. Even Toph couldn't argue, and Autumnleaf seemed happy with the plan.

"To ShadowClan!" the tortoiseshell said happily.

ooo

They arrived at the border a few minutes later. Being as quiet as they could, the four of them snuck quietly into a few bushes at the edge of the territory, hoping to find something.

However, a few moments later, a rustling in the bushes indicated that they were not alone. An angry hiss from Autumnleaf drew everyone's attention. The tortoiseshell had a ShadowClan warrior pinned beneath her, and a thin one at that. Its ribs were beginning to show under its coat.

Recognition seemed to dawn in Autumnleaf's eyes.

"Blackpool?" she asked hesitantly.

The back cat stopped struggling and looked at the ThunderClan warrior in amazement.

"Autmunleaf? What are you doing here? Let me up, you lump!"

Her last statement was not without a hint of affection. Autumnleaf moved aside, letting her friend stand.

After shaking herself, Blackpool looked around at the other ThunderClan warriors.

"Seamist? Nightbandit? Goldspirit? What are you all doing here?" Blackpool asked, bewildered.

"Checking to make sure you were all okay," Aang answered. "And it's Goldstar, now."

Sadness flared in Blackpool's yellow eyes. "Then that means Sunstar and Winterfrost are dead, I'm sorry. Do you have your nine lives?"

"Yes," Aang answered. "We just wanted to know if Blueflame had been up to anything."

"Its Bluestar now," Blackpool spat in disgust. "Her brother is the deputy. He's not as bad as his sister. But she still makes him do all her dirty work for her."

"You're awfully thin," Katara pointed out.

Blackpool shrugged. "You're either with Bluestar or against her. Those that are against her end up like me; banished onto the outskirts of the territory."

"So, you're not with Bluestar?" Toph asked.

"Of course not!" Blackpool said indignantly. "Only a cat with bees in his brain would follow that blood thirsty marauder."

"Is anyone else here with you?" Autumnleaf wanted to know.

The ShadowClan warrior nodded. "Nightshade, Zina, Azara and Shyro are here too. The others are too afraid to go against Bluestar."

Aang paused for a moment. "Why don't we go to the RiverClan border and see if anyone needs us there? In the meantime, you and the others can come into ThunderClan with us."

"Are you crazy?" Toph said, bewildered. "We can barely fit WindClan in the camp and now you want to fit ShadowClan _and_ RiverClan in there too!?"

"They don't have anywhere else to go, Toph," Katara said, seeing Aang's reason. "Besides, the more allies we have, the better."

Toph grudgingly agreed.

With a nod, ThunderClan's leader said triumphantly, "Alright. Off to RiverClan!"


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am sooooooo sorry! It has been so long since I last updated, and I thank everyone for being so patient. But, just a few more chapters to go and this story will be done! So, just thought I'd let everyone know that.**

**Mew Sakuranbo****: Aw, you made me feel all happy inside! Yeah, me and my bad grammar. I try to be careful, but something always catches me. Well, thanks for pointing that out for me, and I'm glad you like this story so much!**

**BlackBlade500****: Wohoo! 5/5! Go me! In the future, I may do a sequel if I get ideas, but as of now, I'm not doing a sequel. I have another story that I started, so I'm doing that one in the meantime.**

**firehawk101****: You're welcome! Okay, I'm updating as fast as I can, JUST DON'T SEND THE POODLES AFTER ME!!!!!!**

**Strix Moonwing****: I just got the Sight a few weeks ago and I read it in four hours! You're right, it was great. I have a feeling that Jaypaw may turn bad, though. I hope not. And when I saw the part with Hawkfrost and Tigerstar, I thought, crap! Thanks for warning me.**

**Mistypool****: Yes, Azula is evil, we all get that. Zuko is not exactly my favorite character (Aang is :3) but I don't think he should turn out evil. Yes, he will turn on Azula at the end, but I will say no more than that! Keep reading to find out more!**

**goldenwing57****: You won't be disappointed. I have a great idea for the final battle!**

Aang slunk from bush to bush with the others following him as they entered the outskirts of RiverClan territory. So far, everything was quiet. Not even a mouse was stirring.

The ThunderClan leader raised his tail, signaling for everyone to halt as the smell of a RiverClan patrol hit his nose. Everyone was still and quiet, watching as the patrol passed by.

Then, there was another smell, also of RiverClan. But underneath it was hunger and exhaustion, and the old scent of blood. Whatever cat was there had been attacked and had wounds.

"It's Lita," Katara whispered to Aang softly. "She's over there."

"Are you sure?" Aang asked.

The waterbender nodded. "Positive. I know her scent almost as well as I know yours."

Aang thought for a minute, trying to think of a way to get Lita and any of the other banished Clan cats over here without being spotted. In ShadowClan territory they had been lucky. There had been no patrols passing through.

"I think we can just go over to them," Toph piped up. "I can't feel any vibrations except theirs. The patrol must be way down stream."

"Then we should go," Aang decided. Then, he turned his head towards the others and said, "Katara, Toph, you come with me. Autumnleaf, I want you to stay with Blackpool and the other ShadowClan cats in case one of our patrols comes around. I don't want anyone attacking them for no reason."

The tortoiseshell nodded.

Aang flicked his head towards were they had seen Lita, motioning for Katara and Toph to follow them. The two she cats complied, and soon enough were beside him.

They kept their bellies low to the ground, padding carefully so as not to be spotted. Once they were hidden securely in a clump of reeds, Katara mewed quietly, "Psst! Lita, over here!"

Lit poked her head out from her hiding place cautiously, and asked, "Seamist, is that you?"

"Yes!" Katara confirmed, "Over here, behind the reeds!"

Soon enough, Lita joined them in their hiding place. Her pelt was dull and unkempt, and her ribs showed through even worse than the ShadowClan cats' had.

"I can't believe you're here!" Lita said happily. "How in the name of StarClan did you get in? If Icestar saw you here, he'd rip your fur off!"

"Icestar?" Aang cocked his head.

"RiverClan's knew leader," Lita explained. "Ever since Reedstar was killed…"

"What about Runningbrook?" Toph asked. "She's your deputy isn't she? Was she killed?"

"No," The dark grey she replied. "She's with us. She's the most badly injured though, and she won't last much longer if a medicine cat doesn't see her."

There was a pause, before Lita asked, "So, is Sunstar dead?"

Aang nodded sorrowfully. "Both he and Winterfrost. I'm ThunderClan's leader now and Braveheart is my deputy."

Looking at him closely, the waterbending she cat asked again, "Do you have your nine lives?"

"Yeah, why?" Aang asked, suddenly feeling uneasy under Lita's intense gaze.

"Because Icestar doesn't," Lita answered, her voice serious.

"What!?" all three of them exclaimed in unison.

"Then he has no right to call himself leader," Katara objected. "Runningbrook is the deputy, so she's the rightful Clan leader!"

Lita shook her head. "She won't be leader if she doesn't live."

"Then she should come with us, back to ThunderClan," Aang suggested. "All of you can come to ThunderClan"

The waterbending she cat's eyes stretched wide. "Really, you'd take us? Oh, thank you, Goldstar! I promise, when we're well again, we'll help you fight against Bluestar and her followers!"

Then, she dashed out of the clump of reeds and into her former hiding place.

A few moments later, she returned with all of the bending cats, Runningbrook (who was leaning on Nyu and Kura's shoulders) Riverjewel and Amberpelt.

"I can't thank you enough for what you're doing," a tom named Nali said. "We all owe you so much."

Aang nodded before he signaled for them to follow, him back into ThunderClan territory.

oooo

"Do you really think there will be a battle?" Amorepaw asked Pandafur that afternoon.

The older medicine cat turned to face the apprentice before answering, "I wish there wouldn't be, but all signs are pointing towards a battle. And to be ready for it, you must get back to your training. You want to be a warrior with your sisters, don't you?"

Amorepaw jumped out of her nest and nodded vigorously.

"Then Smallorchid is waiting for you. She's about to out on patrol."

The young apprentice turned her towards the mouth of the medicine cat's den and saw her mentor waiting by the gorse tunnel with Redbird and Duskpaw.

"Be careful out there," Flametail said affectionately, licking her between the ears.

"Why don't you go with her?" Pandalilly suggested, coming up from behind. "Dewpaw is going to become a warrior soon as well, and you need to prepare her."

Flametail nodded and headed out with Amorepaw.

Just then, the bracken parted at the mouth of the gorse tunnel as Sokka and his patrol returned. Wildpaw was bouncing excitedly around Dawnpaw.

"Weren't those fighting moves Braveheart taught us awesome?" she babbled happily. "You and Icepaw were great at doing them!"

"You were good too, Wildpaw," Dawnpaw said to her friend. "We were all good. We'll be the best warriors the forest has ever seen!"

Wildpaw nodded in agreement.

Just then the gorse tunnel opened up again, revealing Aang, Katara, Toph, and Autmunleaf, along with some other cats Dawnpaw didn't recognize.

"They're ShadowClan and RiverClan," Wildpaw said suspiciously.

"But why?" Dawnpaw asked aloud. But her questions were about to be answered.

Aang leapt on top of the Highrock and yowled, "Nightbandit, Seamist and Autumnleaf and I have just visited ShadowClan and RiverClan. Blueflame is now Bluestar."

There were yowls of outrage and shock and murmurs of disapproval.

"She banished these cats off her territory, and RiverClan has done the same. But Runningbrook is still alive, so once she is well again, she will become RiverClan's leader."

While that was being said, the former RiverClan deputy was being escorted to the medicine cat's den.

"They will stay with us, until they are well enough. Then we will fight Bluestar and her followers, and drive them out of the forest for good!"

Battlecries raged among the Clan cats, WindClan and ThunderClan. The ShadowClan RiverClan cats were now being treated for their injuries.

Once he had leaped down from the Highrock, Aang immediately headed over to his daughter, Moonpaw, who was talking to a few WindClan apprentices.

"We will work on battle training tomorrow," he told her. "You will need all the warrior skills you can get if we are to defeat Bluestar."

_And Zuko_, Aang added darkly to himself. There could be no peace unless both cats had been driven out.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ugh, I cannot wait for school to be over. When summer starts, I will devote my free time to updating my stories and such, so yeah. I get out the 15****th**** of June. When does everyone else get out? **

**BlackBlade500****: I actually don't like my battle scenes, but I'm glad you like them. I try to keep them short, yet exciting, because long, drawn out action can be boring after a while. I'm updating as fast as I can! Man, everyone wants to send their armies after me!**

**firehawk101****: NO! DON'T EAT ME!**

**Hawkfrost Ravenpaw's Loyalty****: Hey, thanks. Love the pename. No way, you met Erin Hunter? No fair! Tell me where, I want to go! TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!!!! –cough- Sorry!**

**ironhide11****: Oh, thank god, You little procrastinator, Mindi! **

**This takes place a few days later.**

"Great job, Moonpaw! You certainly had me fooled!" Aang praised his apprentice for the way she had defended herself as he shook the sand out of his fur.

The young waterbender merely shrugged at the other end of the sandy clearing they were training in, embarrassed at being praised.

"It wasn't that great," Moonpaw said modestly.

"But it was," Aang insisted as he walked over to his daughter. "In fact, how about we hold your apprentice ceremony at moonrise tonight? I could ask the other mentors how their apprentices are doing as well and you can receive your warrior names. I think you've all waited long enough."

Moonpaw's eyes stretched wide. "Really? You mean it? Oh, thank you Goldstar!"

The ThunderClan leader nodded in confirmation before he flicked his tail for her to follow him.

"Alright," he said, "We've done enough training. I'll talk to the other mentors, and you can take something off the fresh kill pile and rest."

And then they headed out, Moonpaw practically shaking with excitement.

oooo

Amorepaw rolled lazily over in front of the apprentice's den, looking upside down at Dawnpaw, Dewpaw, and Duskpaw.

"I'm bored," she complained, "Smallorchid says she doesn't have any more fighting moves to teach me, and neither does my mom with waterbending."

"Neither does Redbird with me," Duskpaw added. "And dad says I've mastered airbending. I've even been showing Ania, Sora and Inaba a few moves."

"Don't worry, Dewpaw piped up, lying down on her haunches, "I'm sure Goldstar will hold our warrior ceremonies soon."

Just then, Moonpaw came bolting from across the clearing towards them, her tail fluffled in excitement and her eyes bright.

"What is it?" Dawnpaw asked her sister.

"Goldstar says he's going to hold our warrior ceremonies at moonrise tonight!" she said excitedly. "He's talking to our mentors now!"

Amorepaw bounced up in excitement, yowling, "Yes!"

"What's this I hear about warrior ceremonies?" came a voice.

Dawnpaw swiveled her head around, recognizing the voice at once. Her legs felt weak and her fur felt hot.

"Hey, Icepaw," she greeted shyly. Wildpaw was walking next to him.

"Goldstar says we'll be warriors tonight!" Amorepaw interjected, barely able to contain herself.

"Warriors? Really?" Wildpaw wondered aloud. "Alright! I can't wait to find out what my warrior name will be!"

"It will be interesting," Icepaw said, looking at Dawnpaw.

Dawnpaw shook her head, trying to clear the clouds in it. "Yeah," she answered. "Interesting…"

Suddenly, Suki padded up to them, saying, "I just talked to Goldstar. He said your warrior ceremonies will defiantly be tonight."

"Thanks, Leafwind," Dawnpaw mewed, trying to distract herself from Icepaw, who was standing very close to her.

Suki nodded, and left them saying, "I've got to go. I promised Braveheart I'd go out on patrol with him. See you all tonight."

The apprentices watched as she disappeared, wondering what surprises would await them tonight…

oooo

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Aang yowled from the very Highrock he spoke of when moonrise finally arrived.

Once the whole Clan, even the cats from the other Clans, were seated beneath the Highrock, Aang yowled out again, "I called you here for a very special event. Tonight, all of ThunderClan's apprentices will receive their warrior names."

Cats murmured in agreement, some looking at the apprentices in question, which were all clustered together.

"Now," the leader of ThunderClan commanded, "You all come forward."

The seven of them complied, fanning out in front of the Highrock while Aang jumped down to stand in front of them. He was excited. These were his first apprentices he had ever made into warriors. Four of them were his own children, and the others were the children of Winterfrost.

Wanting to make the former ThunderClan deputy proud, Aang called out, his voice loud and clear, "I, Goldstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these seven apprentices. They have have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I ask you to condemn them as warriors in their turns. Wildpaw, Icepaw, Dewpaw, Dawnpaw, Moonpaw, Duskpaw, and Amorepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," they all answered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan," Aang continued, "I give you your warrior names. Wildpaw, from this moment you will be known as Wildfire. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

The newly named Wildfire came forward and licked her leader's shoulder and then stepped back to let her brother through.

"Icepaw, from this moment you will be known as Icestorm. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Winterfrost would be proud of you," Aang murmured to the new warrior. Icestorm smiled, licked Aang's shoulder and backed away, sparing a glance at Dawnpaw as he passed.

"Dewpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dewblossom. StarClan honors your intelligence and faith, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

_I'm next!_ Dawnpaw thought excitedly as Dewblossom stepped away.

"Dawnpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dawnfire. StarClan honors your willpower and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan"

Trembling from nose to tail with happiness, Dawnfire padded up to her father and licked his shoulder, purring her thanks. Aang merely butted her gently down to join her friends and make way for Moonpaw.

"Moonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Moonmist. StarClan honors your intelligence and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Duskpaw made her way forward once her sister was done.

"Duskpaw, from this moment you will be known as Duskfur. StarClan honors your strength and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.

Duskfur licked her leader's shoulder before she let the last apprentice in front of her.

"And Amorepaw," Aang concluded, "From this moment on you will be known as Amoremoon. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and nobility, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Amoremoon," Flametail greeted her as she came down to meet him.

"Wildfire! Icestorm! Dewblossom! Dawnfire! Moonmist! Duskfur! Amoremoon!" the Clan cats chanted.

"Tonight, our new warriors will sit a silent vigil," Aang said. "And now I must turn to an unhappier duty."

At this, everyone fell silent.

"We must fight Bluestar," Aang began. "We will meet her in battle tomorrow at sunset. Runningbrook, do you think you can manage?"

The RiverClan she cat nodded. "I'm much better thanks to Pandafur."

"How about the rest of you?" Aang asked, referring to the ShadowClan and RiverClan cats.

"As fit as we'll ever be, Goldstar," Nightshade answered for them.

Aang nodded before yowling to the heavens, "Then we fight at sunset!"

**A/N: Yeah, I know, lame place to stop. Action gets juicy next two chapters. After that, this story will be done! Peace out!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi all! Yes! One more chapter to go and then this story is done!!!!! Wohooo! Then, I'm going to work my other two stories, Namyu and The Aftermath. Both worth a read if you're in the neighborhood. Oh, and I got the Warrior's field guide too. You all must read it! Check this out: Bluestar is Whitestorm's aunt!**

**Strix Moonwing****: Darn you! Darn you to heck! I gotta wait till the friggin' 15****th****! I got to wait two years (almost one; I turn 15 in August) before I even go near the steering wheel. I still pity you, if it's as boring as you say it is. Down with Bluestar! **

**Bluestar: You did not just say what I think you said.**

**Me: Not you Bluestar, I mean Azula. You rock!**

**Bluestar: That's what I thought you meant.**

**Mistypool****: I want to, but right now I don't have any ideas. Plenty of new characters, but no ideas. I have a feeling you're going to like this chapter…**

**ironhide11****: Uh, no! That's not what I meant! Please keep reviewing my stories! Pretty please?**

**firehawk101****; Yay action! No, you're not being mean. Sure, you can use some of the names I used; I'd be flattered. Here's your battle scene!**

"_Hello? Anyone here?" Aang called out into the dark abyss._

_A moment later, a slender tabby shape appeared, flanked by two other starry warriors. Suddenly, it wasn't dark anymore, and there was a carpet of grass underneath their paws. It almost reminded Aang of when he received his nine lives._

"_Silverstar?" he asked uncertainly._

_The tabby nodded. "And I've brought friends," she said, looking behind her. "I trust you know them?"_

_A white tom sat down on Silverstar's left side, while a sun colored tom sat down on her right._

"_Sunstar! Winterfrost!" Aang cried excitedly._

_They nodded. "It's good to see you again, Aang," Sunstar said._

_Aang cocked his head. "How did you…?"_

"_Silverstar told us," Winterfrost explained._

_Aang nodded, before asking, "So what are you all doing here? I don't think you came just to visit me."_

"_We have a gift that we would like to bestow upon you, Goldstar," Silverstar said. "Come forward."_

_Aang uncertainly stepped forward. Silverstar then placed her nose on his forehead, as if she were making a new warrior._

"_For bravery and courage in the Clans' darkest times," Silverstar murmured, "And showing leadership beyond anything the forest has ever seen, I grant you, Goldstar, the ability to predict which kits will be benders, especially when they are warriors."_

_Aang felt a mist seem to swirl through his entire being, before it disappeared._

_After Silverstar stepped away, Aang asked, "So, now I can tell which kits are benders?"_

_Sunstar nodded from behind Silverstar. "Sunshinestar is also receiving this gift. It will be a part of the leader's ceremony from now on."_

"_You will be able to use this gift when you wake up," Winterfrost said, his eyes sparkling with starlight. "You have some new additions to ThunderClan. And also, tell Icestorm, Wildfire and Dewblossom that I'm proud of them."_

_Aang nodded. "I will. But new additions do you mean?"_

_They didn't answer. A mist swirled around their bodies, and soon everything faded into black once more._

ooo

"Aang, get up! C'mon!" Katara said excitedly from beside him.

The ThunderClan leader lifted his head sleepily, and the first thing he saw was Katara's euphoric face, not two inches from his own.

"Silvercloud had her kits!" Katara explained quickly.

Aang shook his head, clearing the sleep from it. _So this is what Winterfrost meant, _he figured.

Aang stood up, saying, "Well, let's go see them. These will be the first earthbenders for ThunderClan."

They both padded over to the nursery. However, on the way, they were interrupted by a certain red tabby, whose green eyes were sparkling with barely contained excitement.

"What is it Suki?" Katara asked her friend.

"You guys are never going to believe this!" Suki mewed happily, "I'm going to have kits!"

Aang and Katara spared a glance at each other.

"Let me guess," Katara said somewhat dryly, "Sokka's?"

Suki nodded vigorously. "I already told him. He's so excited!"

"Congratulations," Aang told her. "We're going to go see Silvercloud now, and her kits."

"Of course," Suki said, stepping aside.

Aang and Katara continued on until they reached the nursery. When they stepped inside, they saw Silvercloud with four kits nestled in the curve of belly, all asleep. Mairu stood over her, licking her ears, while Raccoonface's kits looked on with huge eyes.

"ThunderClan's first earthbenders," Aang breathed in awe. Then, he remembered what Winterfrost had said, and told Silvercloud about his dream.

"Well, let's see which ones are earthbenders," Mairu said excitedly.

Aang nodded, and bent down to touch the molted brown tom kit with his nose. The kit squeaked slightly, but otherwise didn't move. An energy filled Aang so strong, that it nearly knocked Aang off his paws. He saw great power inside this kit.

"This one's defiantly an earthbender," he told Silvercloud.

"Then he will be known as Earthkit," she said.

Aang bent down and touched his nose to the second kit, a tan tabby tom. The energy inside this kit was almost as strong as Earthkit's had been.

"This one's an earthbender too," Aand said as he lifted his head.

"Then his name will be Boulderkit," Silvercloud said as she gave her son a lick.

The next kit was a stone colored tabby she cat. Aang felt an energy coming out of her before he even bent down to touch her. So, he just nodded to the queen.

"Her name will be Pebblekit," Mairu said to his mate. Silvercloud nodded, liking the name.

When Aang touched the fourth kit, a golden colored she cat that resembled autumn leaves, he didn't feel the strong energy that had radiated off Earthkit, Boulderkit or Pebblekit.

"She's not a bender," Aang told them, somewhat solemnly.

"I don't care," Silvercloud said. "Her name will be Springkit."

Aang nodded. "Then Earthkit, Boulderkit, Pebblekit and Springkit it is," he said.

"They're all beautiful," Katara suddenly spoke up, having been silent up to this point.

"Silvercloud," Aang said to the tabby queen, "When we go to fight against Bluestar, you're not coming with us. Neither are you, Racoonface." He looked up at the WindClan queen. "You both need to protect your kits."

Silvercloud and Racoonface nodded in understanding.

With that, Aang and Katara congratulated Silvercloud once more, and then headed out of the nursery. Aang looked up worriedly at the sky, seeing that the sun was already higher in the sky. Sunset would be here soon…

ooo

Dawnfire came through the gorse tunnel with Icestorm and Wildfire later in the evening. All three of them had fresh kill in their mouths. They passed another patrol heading out the tunnel before they made their way over to the fresh kill pile and dropped their prey onto it.

Dawnfire raised her head to look at the sky. Dark clouds were rolling over the horizon, looking angry and ominous. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Looks like a storm," Icestorm said, coming up to stand beside the golden colored warrior. "I wonder whose side it will be on."

Dawnfire nodded uneasily, knowing that sunset was approaching fast.

"Goldstar," Icestorm called. Aang turned his head away from the group of WindClan and ThunderClan warriors he was talking to and ran over to join Icestorm and his daughter.

"It's nearly sunset," the white warrior pointed out. "We should head for ShadowClan now if we want to make it there in time."

Aang nodded, and then he sighed. "This is the second time that I've led the Clans into battle. I hope there can finally be peace after this, so that the four Clans never have to join together again."

"We'll win, don't worry," Dawnfire said quietly.

After a pause, Aang said, "I'm going to find Sunshinestar and tell him to get his warriors ready."

He bounded away, leaving Dawnfire and Icestorm to glance at each other uneasily.

There was a pause, before Dawnfire mewed quietly, "Icestorm?"

The white warrior turned to look at her. "Yes?"

Dawnfire took a deep breath before saying, "I have something important to tell you, in case we don't come out of this alive."

Icestorm stared at her expectantly, his ears perked.

"I like you Icestorm," she began, "I mean, I really like you. I have since we were apprentices. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was just too nervous. I'd understand if you didn't like me back; I just wanted you to know."

There was a moment of silence, before Icestorm finally said, "Don't worry anymore. I like you too, Dawnfire. I've always thought you were the most beautiful cat in ThunderClan."

Dawnfire's grey eyes sparkled with happiness before she nuzzled Icestorm, purring happily. This was it; everything she had ever wanted…

ooo

When sunset finally came, the ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan warriors, led by Aang and Sunshinestar, all padded determinedly towards the ShadowClan border. All were ready to put an end to Azula's cruel reign.

But when they had crossed the border, everything was eerily quiet. The only sound to be heard was the pattering of the rain that had begun to fall. More thunder rumbled in the distance, getting louder as the storm grew closer.

Aang looked around disbelievingly, expecting Azula to be ready for them and launch some huge attack. But all was still.

"Maybe they left," Sunshinestar suggested, walking forward to stand beside Aang.

Aang shook his head. "No. Bluestar wouldn't do that. I know how she thinks. She's probably here watching us. It's only a matter of time before"-

A pained screech rang out in the crowd of warriors. Everyone turned around in shock to see Foxfire's limp body with a deep bite wound on her neck. Fresh blood spilled out of her as her orange eyes gazed sightlessly at the sky. Above her stood her killer, Azula.

Lightening flashed as the rain began to come down harder, illuminating the psychotic look in Azula's eyes. All of her warriors stood behind her from every Clan, baring their fangs. Zuko stood beside her, his expression unreadable. But Aang thought he could see the slightest trace of guilt flash across his features.

"You're tougher than I thought, Sunshinestar," Azula stated, "I thought my warriors drove you out."

Sunshinestar didn't reply, although his warriors snarled viciously, looking ready to tear out Azula's throat.

Sokka stepped forward, flattening his ears "Look, do you want to talk, or fight?" he growled.

Azula smirked. "Well, since you asked…"

Then, she yowled, "Attack!"

Sokka looked back at the two leaders and tilted his head forward. They all charged forward in a surging mass before colliding with the enemy.

Aang aimed for Azula, but she dodged aside and a WindClan cat took her place. It was Badgerstar, the supposed new leader of WindClan. But like Icestar, he hadn't received his nine lives.

Badgerstar leaped into the air, preparing to come down on Aang's shoulders. Aang saw the move coming and launched himself out of the way before turning around and waiting for Badgerstar to land. Once he had, he brought one front paw down hard on his head, stunning the WindClan cat. Aang then leaped onto his shoulders, not liking what he about to do, but knowing it had to be done. He bit down hard onto the back of Badgerstar's neck, killing him almost instantly. After he backed away, Aang noticed that Icestar was also dead. But he didn't have much time to think before another cat leaped on top of him.

Sokka's back claws raked the belly of his opponent, forcing the tom cat that had him pinned to loosen his grip. Then, Sokka kicked upwards, sending his opponent flying backwards. They both stood up, staring each other down for a minute before they raced towards each other. Sokka's opponent opened his jaws as he came past, preparing to grab onto some of Sokka's loose skin. But Sokka was quicker, and dodged, grabbing his opponent's scruff in his teeth and shaking it violently. The tom was too rattled to fight back, and soon, Sokka tossed him a few tail lengths away. His opponent got up and ran away.

"Icestorm, look out!" Dawnfire called as she whipped an air current at the cat that almost leaped on top of Icestorm. The enemy cat was blown backwards with a fearful shriek. Icestorm turned towards her to thank her. However, they didn't notice a pair of enemy RiverClan cats coming up behind them until they leaped into the air with a furious snarl. Icestorm and Dawnfire gasped, but just before the RiverClan cats landed, they became frozen solid. The two ThunderClan warriors glanced off to the side to see where the water had come from. Amoremoon and Moonmist stood beside a rather large puddle of water, smirking in triumph.

"Didn't your mentors ever teach you to be more alert in battle?" Amoremoon scolded them before joining them to help battle another group of approaching ShadowClan cats.

Aang kicked his opponent with his hind legs, sending the stunned the stunned she cat scrambling away. He then looked around the turmoil of the battle, seeing Toph and Katara fighting side by side, the two she cats' ears flattened and their fur bristling, noticeable even in the down pouring rain. Aang also saw Yellowmoon's motionless body, blood spilling out from her neck. There were a few other bodies lying around that Aang couldn't identify, nor did he wish to.

Suddenly, a crack of lightening illuminated a cat that was very close to him. Its blue black fur glistened like silver in the eerie light. In its jaws, it held down its opponent, a smaller sandy colored she cat…

"Desertflower!" Aang yowled before leaping. He crashed into the blue black cat's side, allowing Desertflower the time she needed to escape.

Upon standing up, Aang realized the cat he had pushed over to save his former apprentice was Azula. Her amber eyes bore into his, her teeth pulled back into a snarl. Lightening cracked again, illuminating both of them.

"Avatar," Azula hissed.

"Azula," Aang growled, feeling every fiber of his being burn with hatred for one of his oldest enemies and the cat who had caused all of this.

After a heartbeat more, Azula leaped towards him, and Aang did the same. Aang prepared an attack, but Azula was quicker. She whacked her front paw on the side of his head as they passed, sending him flying over to the side. Azula landed lightly on her feet.

Aang stood up, momentarily stunned, his vision spinning. He shook his head to clear it, only to see Azula leaping towards him again. Aang barely had enough time to dodge, leaving Azula to land and snarl at him, angry at missing.

Thinking quickly, Aang summoned his strength, and pressed his paws hard into the mud. The earth trembled, before pillars shot out of the ground. Azula dodged each one, no matter how hard Aang tried to catch her on one. She leaped on top of him and wrestled him underneath her. Aang raked his claws into her belly viciously before pushing her off him. He then launched himself up and dove on top of her once more.

Zuko panted, batting away a RiverClan cat that had turned traitor and joined with ThunderClan's forces. He heard the mud squelching behind him, and turned to see another ThunderClan cat, a blue grey she cat.

_The Avatar's mate, _he thought quickly, before lowering his head and baring his teeth.

"Wait," Katara said suddenly, "I don't really want to fight you."

"Isn't that what battles are for?" Zuko growled.

Katara narrowed her eyes impatiently, "Will you just listen?"

Zuko kept his mouth shut, but remained tense, in case this ThunderClan cat tried anything funny.

"Why do you follow her?" Katara asked.

Zuko's eyes widened. What kind of question was that? Azula was his sister; he had to follow her!

But that wasn't the only reason, he realized.

"I have no choice," Zuko said, relaxing his battle stance somewhat. "Azula is my sister. And she promised that there would be peace between the Clans after this battle was over. I knew she was lying. She could make you believe a mouse was a rabbit if she put her mind to it. But the way she said it, it made it seem like everything would turn out the way we all wanted it to."

"But it didn't," Katara said, walking closer. Then, she tilted her head at something behind Zuko. Zuko looked behind him, and noticed the Avatar fighting against his sister. She had him pinned and was biting his shoulder slowly, making sure he felt the pain. Aang yowled in agony before grabbing one of Azula's forelegs in his teeth and flinging her off.

"Is that the kind of life you want for the forest?" Katara asked him, her voice faltering from seeing Aang get hurt. "Do you want a life where you live every moment in terror, knowing every moment could be your last if Azula decided to end your life?"

Zuko kept on watching his sister and the Avatar fight, seeing his sister's evil looking malice, and the Avatar's fierce determination to win. Zuko bowed his head and thought hard before lifting it again, a new fire burning in his golden colored eyes.

Aang stood at the opposite end of the clearing, panting heavily. He felt as if his legs wouldn't hold him up much longer. His whole side had deep claw marks in it where Azula had rake her claws along it, and his golden colored pelt was soaked in blood.

"Give it up, Avatar," Azula taunted him. "We're both Clan leaders, practically two immortals fighting a battle with no end in sight."

Aang lifted his head and retorted calmly, "Well, you could always surrender."

Azula flattened her ears and hissed, "Never."

With a screech, Azula hurled herself across the clearing and bowled Aang over once more. She planted a paw on his neck, sinking her claws into his throat slowly. Aang felt himself choking as he fought for air. Everything began to fade to black, but just before it did, a furious screech rang out in the distance.

Suddenly, Aang felt Azula's weight forced off him, and Katara was at his side. She licked the side of his face, trying to rouse him. Once he came to, Aang lifted his head and looked up at her.

"Did you just lose a life?" she asked, concerned.

"No," he answered. "What is going on?"

Katara looked at the direction in which the angry screeches were coming from. There stood Zuko, with his sister pinned beneath him.

"Traitor!" Azula screeched.

Zuko ignored the insult, and instead bit down on her throat, hard. He felt warm blood gush, and then Azula grew still.

"Is she dead?" Katara asked uncertainly.

"No," Aang rasped. "She's Clan leader, remember? She has nine lives…"

Just as he finished, Azula leaped up, her throat still bleeding, but not as heavily as before.

"I'll make sure you won't live to tell anyone about this," she snarled. "Azula never dies!"

Zuko glanced up at the sky. He saw lightening begin to flash between the clouds, and knew one bolt was going to strike the ground soon. He had never bended lightening successfully before, but he had seen Azara teaching Zina how to do it. If it had killed Reedstar and Sunstar, then maybe it would work on…

Summoning all of his strength and skill as a firebender, Zuko waited until the lightening struck before summoning the powerful bolt of electricity to flow through him. He then directed it to strike Azula, right at her chest.

Azula stopped her advance on the three of them, her body now consumed in lightening. The electrical currents were even visible as they burned her insides, making it impossible for StarClan to heal this wound. Azula's body went into a huge spasm before it lay still, the smell of burnt fur in the air.

Suki appeared in the clearing at that moment, a ShadowClan cat's scruff in her jaws. Her enemy took one look at Azula and cried out, "Bluestar! No!"

Suki let him go upon seeing the dead ShadowClan leader, hearing her opponent yowl, "Bluestar is dead!"

The rebel cats stopped fighting and fled, running towards their rightful Clans, leaving ThunderClan and its allies to yowl in triumph. Aang looked up happily at Katara while Zuko stood their motionless, his golden eyes burning like fire.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: YESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I'm done now. Just so everyone knows (and if anyone wants one) I do want to do another Avatar/Warriors story. I'll make it a trilogy! However, I have no plot. Plenty of new characters, but no plot. So, if anyone wants to give me ideas for a plot that would be nice. For now though, I'm just going to work on my other two stories. Thanks to all my reviewers who have stuck with me through this thing!**

**firehawk101****: Yeah, it's from Pirates. I had to put that in there, because it seemed like the perfect things Aang and Azula would say. And Pirates is awesome! I'm going to see the third movie this weekend! You're the only one who noticed that, so how about as a reward, I could put a cat of your creation into my next story. Just describe what you want to see and I'll make it happen! **

**Strix Moonwing****: Dude, Azula needs to die! Hey, I'll ride with you, just don't crash into anything! Like I said, I want to do a sequel, I just don't have any ideas. But when I do, Pandafur is getting an apprentice! Wohoo!**

**Swimstar****: Kinda wondering where you were. Oh well, point is, you enjoyed my new chapter. Glad you liked my new leader power idea. I figured, they have to have some way of telling which kits will be benders since every Clan has benders in it now! And yay for bending!**

Soon, the Clans began to regroup with each other. Sunshinestar gathered his warriors together, telling Sokka that they would go back to ThunderClan quickly to take Raccoonface home with her kits, and asked the ThunderClan deputy to give Goldstar their thanks for letting them stay. Sokka had Inochi and Redfern go with them as escorts.

Katara helped Aang up onto his stiff legs. Aang blinked at her in thanks before limping over to Zuko's prone figure. Upon hearing him approach, Zuko turned around to face Aang.

"Zuko," Aang greeted him respectfully, dipping his head.

"Avatar," Zuko returned, dipping his head as well.

There was a pause, before Aang said, "So, I guess thanks are in order."

Zuko cocked his head. "For what?" he asked steadily.

Aang blinked in surprise. "You saved my life and defeated Azula! Don't you think that deserves thanks?"

"I only did what I had to do," Zuko replied.

Deciding to change the subject, Aand asked, "So what are you going to do now?"

Zuko turned his head towards the direction of the Highstones. "Go to the Highstones and receive my nine lives. I'm ShadowClan's leader now."

"I must go as well," Runningbrook added, padding over to stand beside them. "I'm RiverClan's leader. I wouldn't have been if it weren't for you Goldstar." She turned her head towards the ThunderClan leader and dipped it. "Thank you."

Aang nodded, before asking, "So, may I ask who the new deputies are?"

"Riverjewel is my new deputy," Runningbrook answered.

"And Blackpool will be mine," Zuko said.

"But she hasn't had an apprentice yet," Runningbrook pointed out.

Zuko merely flicked his tail dismissively before saying, "Goldenheart's kits are six moons old now. When we get everything settled, Blackpool will mentor one of them."

Aang smiled, seeing how everything was coming together. "Well, good luck. I guess I'll see you both at the next Gathering."

Then, he raced off to join Sokka and Katara with Toph and Suki behind them to head back to ThunderClan.

ooo

Two moons later…

Aang raced over to the nursery, a mixture of worry and excitement coursing through him. He had just received word from Pandafur that Suki and Dawnfire's kits had arrived the night before. His other daughter, Amoremoon, was also currently in the nursery. She was close to kitting herself. Flametail was in the nursery with her nearly everyday.

"Aang, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Sokka intervened his leader, fiorcing him to stop.

"Suki and Dawnfire just had their kits," Aang said breathlessly.

"What!?" Sokka's eyes nearly popped out of his head before he took off, his legs a blur. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" he called over his shoulder. Aang resumed the speed he had earlier and went after them.

They had to slow down in front of the nursery so as not to run over Silvercloud's kits, who were playing outside.

"Feel my teeth, Bluestar!" Earthkit yowled and pounced onto Pebblekit. Pebblekit scrambled up and pinned Earthkit beneath her.

"You'll have to better than that, Goldstar!" she taunted. However, she was soon bowled over by Boulderkit and Springkit, who were pretending to be Zuko and Katara.

Aang smiled fondly as the kits imitated the battle that ThunderClan had just recovered from. He mewed a greeting to them, which the kits respectfully returned before heading inside the nursery.

He first headed over to Suki, who guarded by Sokka. He stood over the top of her, licking her ears gently. Aang gazed at the curve of Suki's belly, seeing two tiny, healthy kits there. The ThunderClan leader smiled.

"So what do we have?" he asked softly.

"A boy and a girl each," Suki replied just as quietly.

"Have you named them?" Aang asked.

Suki nodded. "This one is Wolfkit," she said, pointing to the tom kit. He had a mix of brown and grey fur with even a bit of red points in it.

"And this is Moonkit, my first born," Suki said again, pointing to the little girl kit. She was a beautiful silver color that reminded Aang of water being touched by moonlight, and her chest was as white as snow.

Suddenly, Aang felt a pulsating energy that seemed to be calling to him. It was coming from Wolfkit. He bent down to touch his nose to the little tom, and instantly knew what the energy was.

"Wolfkit's a waterbender," he told them proudly.

Sokka and Suki looked at each other, dumbfounded.

"But how?" Sokka asked disbelievingly. "We're not benders."

Aang thought for a minute before saying, "No. But Katara is."

"I guess that's where he gets it from then," Suki said as she nuzzled Wolfkit.

Aang nodded. "And I guess Katara is going to have a new apprentice soon."

With that, he headed to over to Dawnfire, who had Icestorm standing over her. His daughter gazed up at him with sparkling grey eyes. Aang could see why she was so happy. She had four kits nestled at her side. Aang smiled down at them.

"I'm proud of you Dawnfire," Aang said to his daughter.

Dawnfire smiled up at him before saying, "I already have names for them. I've had them in mind since I was an apprentice."

"Well, let's hear them," Aang said.

"This one is Aurorakit. She's the only girl," Dawnfire touched a kit with beautiful creamy fur with a white chest and paws. Upon lifting up her forehead, Aang also noticed that she had a star shaped mark there.

"And this is Goldkit," Icestorn said, looking down at a golden tabby tom with a peculiar arrow shaped mark on his forehead, "So that no one ever forgets what a great leader ThunderClan has.

Aang felt awed and humbled that they would name one of their kits after him, even if Dawnfire was his daughter.

"And this is Sunkit," Dawnfire pointed to a brilliantly colored tom whose pelt almost looked like the sun's rays condensed into solid form, "And Winterkit." The final kit was stark white. He almost looked whiter than the snow.

"I think Sunstar and Winterfrost would like that," Aang said. "And by the way, Goldkit and Sunkit are airbenders."

Dawnfire and Icestorm looked at each other proudly before nuzzling each other gently.

Looking at his new family, Aang felt his heart soar. The sun's ray peeked through the nursery and touched his pelt, making it glow brightly. He even thought he heard Sunstar's voice on the breeze.

_Well done, Goldstar, _he whispered, _Well done…_


End file.
